Like Father, Like Son
by Mandamoonrose
Summary: Goblin King Jareth has sent his son into the real world, under the name Takumi Usui...on a special task...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, **

**this is a colaborated story by Mandamoonrose and well known author T.C. Turner (author of the newly published book, "Evergreen" (check for the latest hit copy!), crossover story of Labyrinth and Maid-Sama. **

**We have noticed over the series all of the conections Maid-Sama characters were to the Labyrinth characters and settings. What started out as joking wisecracks became serious discussions about a sucessful cross-over story. Hope you enjoy, please give us your honest opinions and advice on what you think. **

**Thank you again! **

_**I**_

Here in Japan my name is Takumi I won't tell you my real name, not yet anyways. Everything you need to know about me will be told in good time. For now let me just tell you the reason I'm here. I'm not from this realm but another one entirely, a kingdom known as the labyrinth. I my mother, Sarah, was a human and my father was a fae, king of the labyrinth. When they first met, my mother was resistant to his first proposal, but in ten years' time she accepted my father's second proposal and became his queen.

It was about a year ago today that my father called me into his court. There he was sitting sideways in his chair ponderingwho knows what. He twirled three crystals while gazing at the ceiling, almost trance-like.

"Father?"The crystals froze in his hand"you wanted to see me?"

He pulled his legs off the armrest and sat upright in his throne. "I have a task for you, son. Your mother and I believe that you are at the proper age that you should go and find someone just as I had found your mother."

"You want me to find a bride?"

"Yes, one who matters to you. But there are conditions. First you are not to tell anyone of this place ort your past, second any use of magic will be prohibited on this trip only your natural talents, and third, you must leave your crystal here. On these three rules there will be no negotiating, the reason being that if I had used none of these things perhaps your mother would have said yes to my first proposal. I'd hate to see you wait as long as I had to wait."

I had been looking forward to this day for a long time; I had grown up here alone without friends. I was told I would meet others my age when the time was right, this was it. I summoned my crystal to my hand and tossed it to my father. He caught the transparent orb with the three that were already in his hand, as he spun them clockwise I felt drowsy.

"When you awaken everything that you need will be at your disposal. Take care of yourself, son."

I woke up in an apartment, instinctively knowing everything about my life here in Japan, but to this day I still wonder, "why did my father pick Japan?"

**_(please leave a comment, let us know what you think! J Thank you very much! )_**

**_Don't forget to check out a copy of "Evergreen" by T.C. Turner on or Facebook_****_! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

I was being stalked today at school, she thought I didn't see her but I did, a girl with hair down to her lower back following me up the stairwell. I walked through the door to the third level and stood next to the door with my back against the wall, waiting for her to catch up. She slowly passed through the doorway; I let her get a good five feet before I spoke "looking for someone?"

She turned around both startled and embarrassed "well…I was…meaning to talk with you, I've watching you for a long time and I was wondering if you would go out with me."

As lovely as she was, she was not the one I had chosen "I can't." I watched as her eyes watered and she buried her face behind her hands. Was she so self-absorbed that she couldn't even bother to ask why?

Then a girl came from around the corner speaking with a strict tone "all right what's going on here." It was her, the one I had chosen, student council president Misaki. She was probably drawn from the sound of the first girl's sobbing.

"nothing." I said "just rejecting a confession."

"Takumi Usui, not this again." As the girl ran off, Misaki continued "didn't I tell you to put a little more thought into your delivery? Don't let me catch you making another girl cry again!" She said to me with such spite. It wasn't personal she hated every guy at school.

You are probably wondering"why her?" Since the first moment I met here she has constantly called me an "alien",she is not easily taken by cheap façades and her eyes see more than this world will allow. Unfortunately, she blinds herself by believing that my world, my race, everything that I am is nothing real. So to her I am just a figment of her imagination. That's why she treats me so poorly because deep down she knows I'm not supposed to be here. No one else acknowledges my fae half, only my human half. But Misaki sees my whole.

After school I took a walk around town. Since my family was back in the labyrinth, I was in no hurry to go home. The only thing here that reminded me of my kingdom was the stars; I remember how my father told me that no matter what realm you are in, you can always see the stars at night. As I walked down the side streets, I heard what sounded like Misaki's voice. But the only other person there was a maid dragging the trash out, then she turned around and I realized it was Misaki;she was so preoccupied talking to herself that she didn't noticed me. "There's not enough time for me to go to school, and do all the student council work, and work a part-time job all at the same time. I'm running myself totally ragged here."

"Well, well." I said "this is an interesting surprise, madam president."

She looked at me with a shocked expression in her eyes;obviously neither one of us was expecting to meet the other. As I stood there she quickly ran back inside slamming the door behind her. I didn't even get a chance to ask her why she was working there, clearly I couldn't ask her at school so I was left with no choice, if I wanted answers then I had wait her out.I laid my back against the wall my eyes fixated on the backdoor. It was about that time when felt my mother's presence. Then I saw her face in the green glass of a bottle.

"My I ask what you'redoing?"

"I'm waiting for her."

"Why?"

"To serve in my own personal gain."

"I hope you don't take after your father when it comes to blackmailing."

"I have all that I would need if that were my intent. I just have questions I would like to be answered."

"I suppose that is fair seeing in how this would aid you in your task."

"Mother, can I just have this night? No plans of marriage, or titles. Can I just be with her tonight?"

She faded away with a smile saying "Don't do anything your father would do."

"Of course not."

For those of you who don't know, my father has long since been known to be underhanded and manipulative. He is to this day absolved either because he admired for his charm of feared for his power. If you are an equal in the kingdom it is only because he allows it, such was the case with my mother. He wanted her that badly that he would elevate her to a high position of political power, just to keep her near to him.

When she came back out for the second time, Misaki had ditched her maid uniform and was now wearing her normal street clothes.

"Oh. I see your back to normal."

"Wh…What…What are you looking at!?" she asked in a frazzled tone

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure it was really you. So tell me, why is our class president working in a maid cafe?"

She walked away pulling the cuff of my sleeve like a child "let's talk somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Just come with me, now."

I wasn't sure where she was taking me, all I knew was we were getting out of the city, and into a residential area. Somewhere we started talking again "you know this might be easier if you pulling me by my hand."

"shut up."

"I'm just saying…"

"What were you doing down there?"

"I was out taking a walk."

"Down town?"

"maybe I live in the city."

"do you?"

"I hardly see how where I live is any of your business."

"Well, where I work is none of your business!"

"So then why don't you let me go?"

Our detour came to a halt near a playground, she didn't say a thing. I trapped her with a question. Her grip tightened on my shirt.

"It's because of my dad."

"What is?"

"The reason I'm working is because my dad is gone."

"Howlong ago did he pass?"

"He's not dead, he's just gone!" when she would speak to me at school the foundation of her words were mere displeasure, but these words built on hatred, wrath even. And rightly so, of all the people who will betray you in life, your father isn't supposed to be one of them.

After she calmed down a little, Misaki sat against the handrail has she explained her situation to me "My dad ran out on us and left behind a mountain of debt for me and my family to pay back. My mom is sickly and I'm afraid if she works too hard she will collapse"

"That's too bad; I had no idea about your family's situation."

"You're the only one who knows, on one elsedoes."

I felt honored to know something so intimate about her life, but if told her that she would most likely evade me, leaving the rest of my questions unanswered "so why do you work in maid café when you hate guys so much?"

"I don't have the stamina to do anything else, as the student council president I can't afford to let my grades drop, I can barely juggle everything as it is."

"Would I be right to assume that you entered Seika High because the fees are lower?"

Misaki eyes were glancing sideways in my direction "that's part of it."

"Sounds like life has beaten you the pretty hard."

She stood up from the rail, telling me that she had to go home and study. Like the paths of the labyrinth, we went off in our own directions.

For the rest of the night, my thoughts were of Misaki's dilemma. I wished that I could help her, my father did tell me that I would have all that I needed at my disposal, and I considered the wellbeing of her and her family a need. But if I did then she would ask me where I came up with the money and I couldn't tell her that, first rule; don't tell anyone who I am. But at the same time I knew what this self-affliction would do to her, she said so herself her stamina isn't that great. I realized that she was reaching her breaking point, but she didn't.

It was three days afterwards that I saw her again, she was biting the gym teams head off over a punching bag that they left in the stairway. After she noticed me I walked away. It became clear to me that she was not going to slow down, and that I would need to keep an eye on her.

So after school was done for the day I went to see her at work. I'd be lying if I said that she had a pleased-relaxed look on her face when I came in. quickly she masked her emotions with a smile and said "welcome to maid latte café master."

I kept my composure for as long as I could but eventually I had to turn my head and snicker into my hand. Please try to understand, it was not my intention to mock her, this was the first time Misaki had ever smiled at me and I wasn't used to it.

Once I could keep my face straight again I told her "I would like a table for one."

"The only table I have at the moment is in the corner. Is that all right with you or would you rather wait for another one to be available?"

"The table in the cornersounds great." Even though I knew it was an act, I enjoyed hearing her words be spoken to me with kindness. But that wasn't the reason I was there, my resolve was to ensure that she was well and would remain so. From that day forward, stopping in to check on Misaki became a vital part of my routine. For the first week things were fine, but one thing my father taught me is that nothing stays fine. There is always something to get you lost in the labyrinth and this world is no different.

Back at school, Misaki was given two more crystals to juggle; finding acceptable magazines for the students, and going over the accounts from the previous month. And what no one else seemed to notice was that she was also getting sick.

I treaded lightly into the student council office where Misaki was still crunching numbers.

"You are a masochist you know that?"

She was caught off guard by my presence and shot up out of her chair "what are you doing here!?"

I kept on going with my original point "Pushing yourself to the edge like this time and time again is a form of self-harm."

"Excuse me!?"

"You do far too much;you're baring a load too great for even you. Look at yourself, you past _exhausted_ before you even got up this morning." She fell into me as she nearly past out, I caught just before she hit the ground. "You see what I mean, madam president?"

She stood back up and pushed me away "don't come near me! I don't want your help; I don't need your help! You got that!"

You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped, so I just turned and walked away "you've made it very clear." Contrary to her delusions, Misaki was going to need my help. It was hard for her to see the harsh reality though her pride. All I could do was be there for her whenever I could.

I was walking through an alley on my way to check on Misaki, my mother decided to use this time to share her concerns with me. Her likeness jumped from one piece of glass to another along the way. "I'm worried about you, my son."

"And what is the reason for that?"

"I feel you may have given up reason for the sake of your desires."

"are you referring to my pursuit for wife?" I couldn't help but be rhetorical on the subject.

"I understand that you are drawn to her, but she doesn't seem to feel the same why towards you."

"Her life has been difficult and it has caused her to distrust all but those closest to her. If I can earn her trust then maybe she will let me in."

"Do you remember when you were six and we were on our afternoon walk?"

There was one final corner for me to turn before I was at the back of the café; it was five feet away from me when I stop walking. I dug back to my childhood memories. "We were outside the labyrinth touring the country side, I saw a road and I asked you and father where it went and you said it went nowhere."

"But that wasn't enough for you, you let go of my hand and you ran off down that path convinced that it would take you somewhere. But all that was waiting for you was at the end of the road was a broken bridge over a vast chasm. You waited there at the end for me and your father to catch up."

"You took my hand again and we walked back home."

"The point I am trying to make is that no matter you persistence, some paths just go nowhere."

My mother's point had its validity. There is a chance that my friendship, if it could even be called that, would not develop into something more. "Mother, if nothing changes between me and Misaki, I will no longer pursue her. You have my word."

"Remember, I say these things because I love you."

"I love you too." I watched as her presence faded from this world. And then I rounded the last corner.

I saw Misaki was standing at the back door being harassed by three boys from school. On a normal day I wouldn't be worried, Misaki could have easily rip them apart like a puma. But today she wasn't even at half her usual strength.

Fromthe distance I clearly heard one of them say "how about you come and serve the three of us?"

There are two places you never want to be, in hell or beneath my contempt. They just put themselves in the second one. I spotted the one in the middle of the group making a reach for her. Dashing towards them, I pushed his hand away"just because she's cute doesn't mean you can touch her."I looked at them with damning eyes. Without resistance or a moment's hesitation all three of them turned tail and ran, leaving me and Misaki alone. To answer question, no, I used no form of magic or sorcery. You see, my father has a dark nature and my mother has a commanding one, I'm somewhere in between the two of them, a most useful tool in the art of persuasion.

"Misaki, are you alright?" I pressed my hand to her forehead, Misaki's skin was red hot, her eyes half closed "You're burning up; this is why I told you not to push yourself."

"I'm sorry." When she said those two words I was taken aback. These were the first kind words she had ever said to me. "I'm sorry for everything." her eyes closed after that.

I couldn't help but smile, if I could get her to open up to me a little bit more, then maybe I wouldn't have to give her up "It's okay,why don't you rest for now?" I wrapped my scarf around Misaki's neckand took her inside, I told the manager to see that she got home safely and to give her tomorrow off as well, on this she was most compliant.

I would have stayed with her, but I had a bone to pick the ones who saw Misaki in her uniform. They had become a liability to her secret that needed to be dealt with. I tracked down the three boys to the fountain in the park. I crept out from the shadows and said "fancy meeting you three twice in the same night."

Obviously panic was their first reaction "What the… How did you find us?"

"Is that really important right now?"

"We don't want any trouble, Usui."

"Really? Then you should listen very closely to what I have to say next."

It was two days later, I saw sitting on the roof watching the clouds move and shift across the sky. I heard the heavy metal door open and shut, peering over my shoulder I saw Misaki staring back at me "feeling better?" I asked

"Yeah, resting for a day really helped clear my mind."

I looked back up at the azure sky "don't worry, I haven't told anyone that you're a maid, your secret is safe with me."

"What about the other guys, did you do something violent to them?"

"not really, I simply persuaded them to keep silent."

"how did you manage that?"

"sorry, that's _my_ secret."

"why are you helping me?"

"this has become my new secret form of entertainment."

"so you are making fun of me."

"I can't say that I'm worried about you or you'd get mad. But do remember this, you wear the uniform the uniform doesn't wear you, you're the same person no matter what your wearing, you're still the class president of Seika High."

"You know I spent yesterday thinking about why you annoy me so much."

It seems her opinion of me wouldn't change no matter what I said. "Didn't I just say a whole bunch of nice things about you?"

"I give everything I have into everything I do, but you still surpass me and it's like you don't even try. That always frustrated me. But since you since you helped me out so much lately, think I can learn to look past that and try see you more as a friend than as a rival."

I was so moved to hear her say that,it seems I may have been right to choose her after all.

She held out my scarf "thank you for all that you've done for me, I hate being in debt so I want to do something for you but I don't know what, so if you come up with something please let me know."

I took back my article of clothing "and what if I asked you to be my personal maid for a day?"

Anxiously she responded "what? You…you can't be serious."

I maintained eye contact as I walked pass her "I just thought I'd ask, Misaki."

"You know that part about seeing you more as a friend than as a rival? Well I've changed my mind, you perverted alien! And who gave you permission to call me by my first name!?"

I know it might seem a bit odd, but hearing her call me that was music to my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

School was over for the day so I went to make my rounds at the café. While I was walking through the subway station I found myself feeling nostalgic, I was in a submerged stone corridor. It reminded me of walking the hallway that connected the oubliettes beneath the labyrinth. I remember my mother saying she would never go back down there, to this day she won't tell me why that is. More than likely it has something to do with my father.

My recollections of the past were interrupted when out of the corner of my eye I saw Misaki runningfrom five students. I hid around the corner and when she came by I pulled her into the shadows by her waist. The group of boys ran past us. There we were the two of us isolated in the dark. With the smell of her hair in my face,how I wished we were on better terms at that moment "so, are we playing hind and go seek with the freshmen?"

"Takumi?"

We waited until her followers were out of sight, before we continued our conversation.

Misaki gave off a sigh of relief "you saved me again."

"what have you done to become so popular with those boys?"

"I have no idea. But it seems they think I have something of value to teach them."

"like what?"

"I'm really not sure." Poor Misaki, she already had more than enough to deal with and now she had five more problems. She could have said no to becoming their mentor, but like always she just couldn't bring herself to refuse.

"Well I know you're smart enough to figure it out."

"I only wish that they didn't decide to follow me to work."

I grinned at her "The list of people you hide from appears to be getting longer."

"What the… I'm not hiding!"

"Then why are you standing here in the shadows?"

"You pulled me in here!"

"Are you saying that you rather I let them chase you down like wolves after a doe?" I wasn't looking for some form of gratitude, I just wanted her to consider the alternative if I had just stood idly by and done nothing. Surprisingly, she had no comeback.

"I need to get to work." If Misaki was trying to get rid of me she was going to have to try a lot harder than that.

"Great, I'm headed there myself."

I could see her shoulders tense as the words escaped me. "What is it that fascinates you about my job?"

"There's something I find pleasant about the atmosphere."

"You mean the fact that I'm nice to you there simply because you're blackmailing me."

"take a moment to consider what would have happen if someone other than me had shown up that night in the alley, do you think the price of their silence would have been any cheaper than mine? Considering that I have asked you for nothing, I'd say you're getting the better end of the deal."

She said nothing in reply, our walk to the train continued in without conversation. Once we had boarded, however, I resumed the conversation "anyway, I managed to collect enough points for the photo thing."

"How did you manage that?"

"Simple, I'm there a lot."

"You're there way too much if you ask me."

"Let me make sure I understand how this works, I get to challenge you at a game of speed if I win I get to get a picture with you, correct?"

Misaki gave off an uneasy sigh "that's right."

She seemed that she had doubts about her ability to win; there was no fire in her. If I was to compete with Misaki I want her at her best, otherwise my victory would be meaningless and there for the photo would mean less to me than it otherwise could have. I decided to awaken her furry by insulting her independence "Don't worry I'll take it easy on you."

"Don't you dare, I'll take you on at your best!"

There it was. This was the side of Misaki I wanted to face head on.

I was sitting alone at the café, waiting for Misaki to change in her uniform. By the way, on a totally unrelated note, that same day happened to be pigtails day.

While waiting for the game to begin, one of the maids came to my table "would you like me to bring you something, master?"

"No thank you, I'm just waiting Misaki."

"I should warn you, master. Speed is her favorite game; she's one of the best."

"Would it be fair to challenger her at a game she had no chance of winning in the first place? I would never dream of doing that to her, I don't want to be given a picture of her, I want to earn it."

I saw her blush at my words "I find that very admirable of you, master."

No sooner did she walk off, did Misaki sit down at the table "do I need to explain the rules to you master?" she asked while shuffling the deck.

"That's not necessary, I familiar with the game."

She reminded me of a mystic from back home, how she carefully placed the cards face down on the table with her fragile hands. I half expected her to tell me my future.

The whole establishment came to a total standstill, the customers as well as the maids circled to watch us play.

"Are you ready, master?" she asked me from across the table.

"Whenever you are, Madame." I know it's odd, maybe even a bit rude, to flirt with your opponent just before the game but it's hard not to when she's so adorable.

The game had begun, card were flying like arrows during a time of war. She was fast, but so was I. whenever I could spear a glance, I would look up at Misaki with red ribbons in her hair, sadly those chances didn't come as often as I would have liked. Truth be told, it was a close game but the last card played was mine, I had won just by the skin of my teeth. To this day I do not know who was more surprised, me or her.

As promised I got to have my picture taken with Misaki. I stood behind as the Polaroid took the snapshot.

"What's the matter Misa, you look terrified?" remarked the manager."Just try to act like yourself and put on your natural smile."

One of the other maids reminded me that was allowed one retake. The one I now had was enough, besides I could tell that she was unhappy about the whole ordeal. I wouldn't dare make her miserable by asking for a retake "I'll keep this one, thank you. I like seeing her face with this expression on it."

While the staff was touched by my remark, Misaki was over taken by gloom. Once she got over it she immediately went back to work.

I left the café and walked home with the picture in my hand and a smile on my face.

That night I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't stop looking at that photo. Until I had her hand in marriage this would have to do for the moment.

Another girl from school came to me pleading to spend time with me some night, once again I had refuse and once again she didn't even bother to ask "why?" has mankind truly come to a point that when told something does not work instead of trying to subdue the issue by asking questions, they blindly follow words any man.I was just pondering this very thought, while I was walking down the hallway. From around the corner I heard Misaki shouting at the five boys again; obviously she was being tailed by them for a second time. Like a spider in its web I waited for her to come to me and then I snatched her away, pulling her out of sight. Her little fan club blew past us "looks like you're having a little bit of trouble."

"What the… why do I keep running into you?"

"Would you like me to have a word with them? I could convince them to stay away."

"I know they're a little annoying but they are also full of passion and I admire that about them." If Misaki could learn to respect them for their less than desirable qualities could she also find it in her heart to forgive me for mine, for the secrets I have kept from her about who I am, where I come from, and what my intentions are for her?

"Even so how long do you think you can keep this up? Eventually you are going to have to think of something to tell them."

"I'll figure something out."

"So be it, I won't say anything to I warn youI am not above the act ofinstigating when I see fit."

As I had predicted Misaki was taking her time coming up with a plane to prevent the freshmen from following her to work, which meant that I would have to continuously save her from their pursuit. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have cared but this wasn't just anyone, it was Misaki.

After I pulled her out of the chase and into a dark class room, I decided enough was enough "You need to tell them where you work. I'm sure they would understand the situation if you took time to explain it to them."

"I'm sure your right, but I still want to keep this a secret no matter what. You see there looking at the student council president personality as their role model and I don't what to disappoint them."

"So then you just going to keep running away from them day after day?" to this she had no reply.

Call me cynical, but I needed her address the main issue. A good leader, be it of a school or an entire realm, must speak with integrity. I left Misaki so that she could reflect on my words, all I could do was hope that she would come to her senses.

I was resting on the warm roof top thinking of home, and then I started thinking how's it going to change when I take her with me. My mind went on a rabbit trail, and soon I found Misaki's predicament ruling my thoughts like a tyrant. I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out the photo of her and me at the café. I had hoped that it would make me smile again, but if anything it only reminded me of her current dilemma.

It wasn't long before fate became generous enough to set me and Misaki up with a chance encounter. She came out of the stairways door, not knowing that I had arrived before her "wow, the wide sure is strong today."

"To what do I own this surprise visit?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice "Don't scare me like that!"

"Hiding from your disciples again?"

She looked away from me, at the moment I thought she was going to confirm my theory "not this time. I just came up here to cool off a little." She slowly walked toward the raised edge of the roof overlooking the school grounds.

I walked over to join her, although my body was there with her my mind was somewhere else. I was trying to imagine her in a gown,looking out at the labyrinthfrom my castle. Would she be happy there?

"I'm thinking of telling them the truth about my job." Her voice shattered my fantasy, rejoining my mind with my body. "The possibility of them finding out by chance is just awful. I think its just better for me to be straight up with them, that's what they would expect of me so that's how I should handle this. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Well I'll be behind you no matter what you end up doing." When she turned to face me I held up the picture I had with me and smiled "I swear on this." I can't tell you how quickly she went ballistic when she saw that picture.

"what are you doing carrying that thing around!?"

That same smile remained on my face "it's my luckycharm."

"your what!?"

"my lucky 'love' charm."

"What!? Give me that you sick alien!" she knocked it out of my hand sending it on a glide down to the school yard, which wouldn't have been a big deal if a certain five boys were not down there as well.

While I was merely upset over losing my photo, Misaki was in an all-out panic over the possible loss of her reputation. "no, this can't possibly be happening! What am I going to do?"

"You want me to get it?"

"Even if you ran now, those guys would still get to it before you, forget it!"

I had no intention of running, my plan was to jump and catch it on the way down. I was climbing onto the ledge when Misaki grabbed my arm "what do you think you're doing!?"

A simple question deserves a simple answer "I'm taking the shortest route."

"you're take the suicide route!"

Typical woman, she asked for my help and then complains about my methods "you asked me to retrieve that photo so retrieve it I shall."

"Have you got a screw loose, why would you even think about doing that!?"

Why she asked. Had my past actions not made it clear to her, maybe it was time to do away with subtleties. I placed my hands on the sides of her neck near her jaw, keeping her head still I greeted her mouth with my own. Her lips were as soft as feathers and tasted like cherries. I felt her heart beating in her neck harder than before "Because I love you, Misaki." I looked at her eyes one last time before I jumped. With my outstretched arm I snatched my trophy out of the air, and then made my free fall

This wasn't the first I had done something like this, I used to jump from the castle when I was younger, of course that was when I had my powers and could change into an owl. I fell through the foliage of the trees, an uncomfortable but effective way to slow my fall. Fifteen feet after that was the pool.

I crashed through the water's surface, drifting through the water, soar and without the desire to move. Imagine my surprise to find my father there waiting for me at the bottom. He waved his hand causing an air pocket to form below the surface.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, father?"

"You know, you get your recklessness from your mother."

"And I get my stupidity from you."

"when comes to your mother I can't deny that. But let's stay on topic. What makes that photo so valuable that you would risk your wellbeing for it?"

"I swore to Misaki that I would keep her secret safe and it's the only picture I have of her.

"Are you absolutely sure she's worth this much trouble?"

"Father, you chose mother because she believed in you. I chose Misaki because she sees me. I want her to trust me, and for that I need to give her a reason."

"All I ask is that you be a little more careful." He looked up beyond the bubble that surrounded us "she coming. You better start swimming."

As he faded away the air pocket imploded,I caughta small breath and made my way to the surface.

When Misaki came down, I was sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. With a smile I held up the picture "I'm just too good."

She almost broke down "yeah you are, you colossal idiot." She was scared about what could have happened to me, she's never done that before. It seemed with every interaction, I was getting closer and closer to Misaki. Now that she knows how I feel about her, I wonder what will happen next.

She had an ambulance send me to the hospital ever thought I told her I was fine. Unfortunately, the EMT's agreed with her and put me in one of their beds for a few days. When they put me in the bed next to the glass I knew it was only a matter of time before my mother came around. Sure enough, after the nurse left the room my mother popped up in the window "what were you thinking? Or were you even thinking? I sent you to find a wife, not to build up your pain tolerance! In case you have forgotten, I want grandchildren; it would be very difficult to have them if you're dead!"

"if you keep screaming like that you'll crack the window."

My mother paused and did her best to calm down "please just tell, why you jumped

"I don't seem to recall you having any objections when father pushed me off the roof when I was little."

"first of all; that was different, he was teaching you to fly, he would have caught you if you failed. Can we stay on topic here; tell me what the purpose of your madness was."

"It was necessary, for Misaki's protection."

"For protecting her reputation, but not her life."

"Have u been watching me though only dirty glass? Her reputation is her life. If neglect one then I also neglect the other as well."

"Can't you at least play the field; see other girls who are actually interested in you?"

"I have no interest in them, I only want her."

"Have even made any headway on claiming her heart?"

She didn't feel what I felt when I kissed Misaki, although she didn't kiss me back she didn't fight me either and I felt her pulse beating in my hands "Yes, I've made some progress."

My mother swiftly faded away as the door opened. It wasn'ta nurse that came to see me it was Misaki with a large bouquet of flowers "are those for me?"

"Yeah, the girls from the café heard about what you did so they all chipped in."

"Thank you for bringing them to me."

"I only wish I could have afforded to buy you something as well, you've done so much for me. I'm ashamed that I have nothing to give you."

"If it makes you feel any better you can consider the kiss I took from you as payment."

I watched Misaki touch her lips, she was remembering that moment. I had a feeling that no one had ever kissed her before. That means I took something from her that cannot be replaced and yet she is standing here to thank me, not calling me a thief or perverted alien. From that point forward things were going to change.

She screamed "I hate you, you sick alien!" and then stormed out.

It brought a smile to my face to see that cute look on her face. Then I spoke to the glass "don't worry mother, all great things take time." I didn't see her likeness in the window, but I knew she could hear me. Because like all mothers, mine was always watching over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

White walls don't bother me; however, being stuck in a room with the same white walls for three days is more than I can take. I wonder if my father spent time in here. That would explain his ignorance to common sense. When the nurse came in she told me that they wanted to keep me in this sterilized prison cell for a little while longer.

"I don't think so." I spoke like a ruler, not like a sick man. I got dressed and walked right out the lobby door. I was still in pain, but I had waited long enough, I had to see her.

At the café everyone was working the floor so I snuck in through the back way. I didn't have to wait long for Misaki her shift was over by the time I got there, she came in with a tired look on her face.

"Are we having a rough day?"

She was startled by my being there and she was and furious about absence at the clinic "what are you doing here? You should be back at the resting."

"I'm either tuff or stubborn, take your pick."

"You're not tuff at all your still wearing bandages."

"Do I detect a note of concern for my health from the woman who hates my soul?"

"Stop coming in here, Takumi! I'm taking you back to the hospital."

When she tried to push me away I held on to her "the only reason I'm here is because you were not there. What was I supposed to do go one more day without seeing you, much less seeing you in your cute little made outfit?"

"Knock it off!" she push me away and then she just froze, like she just couldn't say the words that were in her head.

We were just staring at each other. Then she blushed and ran off. Had I created a tear in her emotions, splitting her heart two ways? That was never part of my intentions. I left alone for the day. what more could I have done?

I went home and removed my bandages. Then I stood in front of the mirror, shirtless, looking at my cuts and bruises. Wondering had I gone too far to have her. You don't give a book to someone who does not know how to read; likewise you can't give your loyalty to someone who doesn't know its use or its purpose.

My mother took the mirror over, replacing my reflection with her appearance "what troubles you my son?"

My hands closed at my sides "I'm just coming to grips with my mistakes."

"go on?"

"I was rash, too rash."

"How so?"

"I over whelmed her, mother. Misaki is not used to owning me."

"You are a good man, my son. Sadly in this world you gender does not reflect your values. And for that she has suffered."

"Time does not allow use to undo our own mistakes, how then can I set right the actions of others before me."

"She has made assumptions that you will betray her, just try and prove her wrong. Be more dependable although I don't see how that's possible after you jump off of a roof for her, if that is not a measure of your dedication I don't know what is. Sometimes you remind me of your father."

"You're going to add insult to injury now?"

"I'm just making an observation. Get some sleep, and let your wounds heal."

I was not happy about going to bed without a plan to resolve things; at least I wasn't sleeping in that hospital room anymore. The place I rested my head was my own.

Word around school was that last night, Misaki had broken up a fight between students from Seika High and Miyabigaoka Academy, a glorified high school for over privileged children of affluent men. Personally I sided with my fellow classmates, the reason being that child of vast wealth tend to think that their family's money makes them rich and gives them the right to treat other poorly. Just because your father has money doesn't mean that you do, and it doesn't make you better than everyone else.

After school I saw Misaki and the two students climb onto the bus. Naturally I got on with them. As the doors closed she looked at me with aversion "seriously, what is wrong with you?" she seemed a lot more relaxed about my presence, had she gotten used to me or was there a more pressing situation on her mind?

"What? I thought it would be fun to tag along with the three of you. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, I guess not." She said it with no emotional expression or argument; she was preoccupied with the altercation of the students.

Misaki had the two boys explain what had inspired the fist fight. Apparently the students from Miyabigaoka had started it, as I had predicted. Their tyrannical attitude made them believe they were untouchable, and then when their dilution was shattered they attached blame. No matter your social standing, you're still just flesh and bone like everyone else.

We arrived at the school, a gold and ivory monolith. Some may be impressed by that, intimidated even, I was not. Humans have many faults, one of which is that they think that by building a majestic erection they themselves also become majestic.

We walked through the long hallway,the people parted for us as if we were filthy. To me they were the filth, them in their silk uniforms passing judgment like we were on trial. None of us cared about their condescension, we had our pride.

We found him in the room designated for the chess was sitting at table with a smug expression on his face "well it's about time you showed up. But what's this, your numbers have increased. Is this your school's vice president or something?"

Reason would dictate that he was referring to me "No, I'm their secret weapon." My class mates looked to me in a state of confusion, while the academy student chuckled.

"We'll it matters not to me, I am only interested in hearing these two apologize to me. Come on now, boys. I'm waiting to hear your sincere regrets for your assault on me. That's why you came isn't it?"

The two boys refused, the only regret they had was that they left him with the ability to walk.

"This is one of the reasons I despise stupid poor people. Let's settle this in the student council room."

Misaki didn't appreciate his choice of words "I'm more than happy to continue this in the student council room, in fact id be delighted to make this an official issue with your people. First, however I demand that you apologized to us." Challenging a member of a monarchy within the nerve center of their own empire, she already has the makings of a great queen.

He took this as an insult "What, why should I apologize?"

"Because my fellow students were minding their business, when you came along and started the fight in first place. Now even I want to take a crack at you. So apologize now!"

"It seems we have reached an impasse." He glanced at the game table to his side and cracked a grin."I'll tell you what; let's settle this with a game of chess. If you win I'll apologize, and if win you'll apologize to me. What do you say?"

I was in favor of the match; it seemed to be the best way to resolve things peacefully and given the stubbornness from both sides of the argument, it was probably the only way. But neither of my classmates nor Misaki had any experience at the game, they said so themselves. "All right, I guess I'll play him then." I said with a shrug.

"I suppose you'll need the rules explained to you?"

"I've played before, so don't bother."

In fact back home my father played me every evening, he always said that it doesn't matter if it takes place in a kingdom or on a porcelain chessboard, the strategies of war are always the same. One day I put him in checkmate he stood up out of his chair unable to comprehend his defeat "what? I am the Goblin King I've been playing this game far longer than you, my son. How could you have beaten me? Who taught you such methods?" When I told him it was mother who taught me, he screamed her name so hard that the bricks in the castle walls started to rattle.

"I neglected to mention something." He said taking the first move "I happened to placed fourth in the national chess tournament this year."

I matched his move as I responded "Is that a big deal?" A champion of idiots is still an idiot.

"Yes it is, so I'll go easy on you."

"I have no need for your charity."

I was the only relaxed one in this game, he was spending fifteen minutes each turn I only needed one. On multiple occasions I asked myself _if this guy took fourth place what took first place a snail?_ This game was boring, his tactics were filled with holes, he was second guessing himself, and sweating like a goblin standing before my father.

I had him pondering for a go in fifteen minutes about his next move, eventually I just came out and asked him "what now, are you going to forfeit?"

"No, I must certainly will not." He took my queen and said "now what are you going to do?"

I stared at the board for a moment, and then I stood up out of my chair.

"Do you admit defeat?"he asked me "if so I would like my apology now."

Misaki stepped forward with her eyes closed in shame; she bowed at the wait with her fists tight. Before she could say anything I spoke first,

"The game's not over yet. I am not standing up because I concede. I am standing up so that I may talk down to you, both literally and figuratively. Hear me, worm. I was taught this game by one whose experience surpasses Sun Tzu. He taught me never to rely too heavily upon my queen. To this day I have never forgotten that lesson." I slid my bishop to the right edge of the board and that was it "checkmate."

He was dumbfounded; from the moment he sat down he did not prepare himself to lose.

Misaki smiled "Now how about that apology?"

Sadly we didn't get it; we were chased out of the school when he called security.

On the bus ride back the two boys thank me and Misaki as they climbed off, they didn't care that they didn't get what was promised to them, seeing that academy student lose was enough for them.

Pretty soon it was just me and Misaki riding home, gazed at her while she stared out her window "seriously, I really don't need this hassle right now."

"You're much more of a hassle to me than they are to you, sweetheart. But I don't mind it." I played that chess game not to make that student cry, but to make Misaki smile. I would have told her that if I thought it would have done any good. I told her that I loved her and she wasn't prepared for that. I couldn't rush it, I refused to fail.

"Are all the students at the academy that stuck up? I guess I shouldn't judge all of them because of him, and I'm willing to bet that people in the higher class have problems too."

If she only knew, at that moment my problem was her. I was sitting right next Misaki, and she was not yet mine. How I wish I could have changed that. But like I said I couldn't rush it, there were a million things I was willing to lose,but I didn't want to lose her.

Thank you, please leave a contribution in the little box - Labyrinth


	5. Chapter 5

V

Not even three day had passed since our visit to the academy, and already the president of the academy had come to visit our school. It took no imagination to connect the two events. All gathered as Misaki with the academy members. At first it was believed that their motives were of retaliation or ill intent, I knew better. If one intends to send a threat they send a brute, but if a leader comes with his council it is generally in hopes of a peaceful meeting, in hopes that a resolution can be met.

Behind me I students were about advance "we got to do something."

I extended my arm in front of them "wait, let's see what happens first."

This didn't go well with one of the boys "They're here to cause trouble."

"We don't know that."

"Why else would he be here?"

"Tell me something. The president of the academy, what's his name?"

his face went blank "I don't know."

"then I'll ask you another question, something far simpler." I blocked his sight by placing my hand over his face "what color are his eyes?"

A different question and yet it yielded the same response "I don't know."

"You claim to know the intentions of a man, yet you know nothing about him. You cannot know the first without the second." I pulled my hand away from his eyes. "Like I said, let's wait and see what happens."

Within minutes the two councils were face to face in the hallway. The clatter of footsteps came to a halt, now there was only silence, probably due to the uncertainty of who should speak first.

"Well I suppose I should start." Said the visitor as he bowed. "I am the student council president of miyabigaoka academy, Igarashi Tora."

"I am the president of Seika high, Misaki Ayuzawa. My I ask what brings you to our school?"

"it has come to my attention that a conflict recently occurred between our students."

"if you are here to demand an apology I do not have one to give you, the conflict as you call it was due to the disrespectful behavior of one of you students."

"yes, im aware of that." He answered calmly

Misaki was surprised "then I don't understand the reason for you visit."

"I didn't come to receive an apology I came to make one on behalf of the academy. I ask for your forgiveness."

A rich man begging to a poor man, such humility should be honored. But at the moment I was uncertain about this stranger. If he had not come and made the apology, he would have lost nothing. Instead he comes all the way here and makes an apology that seems to gain him nothing. Either way he would be empty handed. So why did he choose the option that required the most effort on his part? There had to be more to his agenda then he was letting on.

"I've suggested to my principle that the boy be expelled from the school post haste."

"expelled? isn't that a little much? My classmates share the blame after all."

"you rather I let him stay in the academy."

"I do. And you really didn't need to come all the way down here for that."

"then per your request I shall cancel his expulsion."

"thank you."

"you know, you're exactly as the rumors described."

"rumors? What rumors?"

"There have been rumors about a girl acting as the class president at Seika high. She's said to be fair, thoughtful, and always thinking foremost of the students. But no one commented on how beautiful you are."

Misaki wasn't shocked by his behavior but she was in a state of disbelief. She had expected every member of the academy to be just as vile as the one we had met beforehand. President Igarashi seemed to be the exception to her theory.

Then a student came running down the hall, a lethal mistake which didn't go unnoticed by Misa who knocked him to the ground and screamed at him "I told you not to run in the hall, you should be using that extra energy to study!" She had completely forgotten that president Igarashi was there to witness the event. There was a look in her face like she was about to die.

"That was wonderful!" apparently this did not affect his opinion of her "Strong and beautiful, you are truly a dependable person." Misaki's face turned a rosy hue from his generous remark. "There's something you should know, making amends was not my only motive for coming here today. I also came to ask if you would join the Miyabigaoka Student Council."

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of anyone being on two student councils from two different schools."

"then you'll have to transfer won't you? naturally, we would be willing to provide you with a uniform and anything else you need. As you can see I'm quite serious about this proposition."

"I can't, I come from a very poor family I could never afford the tuition at a place like the academy!"

"How about this? If you can't afford to come we will provide a special student load. And because of your excellence I'm sure you'll be exempted from paying it back."

"A special load?"

"As I said, we'll provide all that you need to join us." He reached out at kissed the back of Misa's hand "I promise you that, President Ayuzawa."

That was why he came to us, to try and take Misaki away. God knows I wanted to arbitrate at that moment, but it was not my place, besides she had not even gave an answer yet. I need to wait until then before I could know what action had to be taken.

"It's time for me be going, look forward to hearing your reply."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure that I'm the person you're looking for."

"President Ayuzawa, in the past Seika high was nothing but a troubled school filled with troubled students. But now, your council has worked hard to make this place far better than what it was before. You've done a wonderful job and you should be proud of yourself. You are exactly who I'm looking for."

He brought a smile to her face. Everyone was taken by his offer, but I wasn't. First, why would they bring on a student because they improved one school? The academy already has a great reputation, it needs no improvement. Second, they already have a class president so why bring on an additional one? None of it made any sense, he was still hiding something. I could feel my mother through the window behind me, and I knew that she was suspicions as well. I would have begged mother to spy on him for, but that would have violated the rules my father had set for me.

I waited for Misaki in the student council room, when she arrived she gave me a lecture "I told you not to come in here unless you have business to discuss with the council."

"But I do have business to discuss, specify you."

"me? What about me?"

"are you going to take President Igarashi up on his offer?"

"I haven't decided yet and really don't see how that concerns you." if only she knew how much it concerned me. I just wanted to keep her safe; I can't do that if she excludes herself from my company "although it would be nice to get away from one stalker in my life."

"Do take something into consideration. What do you think will become of Seika should you decide to leave?" She and I both knew that the only reason the school had not regressed back to its old habits was because she was still there. For her to cut herself off would be like cutting a rope, it would unravel, fray, and would revert back to nothing. Misaki walked off without a reply, but she knew my point was valid.

It was three days later; I was standing on the roof looking at the academy. You should know that my eyes can see over a great distance, allowing me to look over the school. Before I knew it I was looking into President Igarashi's office. He was laughing about something, I didn't understand why until he moved away from the window. I saw something on the wall that horrified me, a picture of Misaki in her maid uniform.

Never before had I put the piece together and hated the end result so much. Now it was adding up, he came down to the school to pass himself off as a decent person. He also promised her a tuition of free enrollment, a lure with no physical form. All I was missing to put it together was the final piece, his motive. He doesn't want her as a student, he wants her, period.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and quickly called the café.

"Hello you've reached maid latte. How can I help you, master?"

"Hey, this is Takumi. Do you know if Misa is doing her regular shift today?"

"Funny you should mention that, she called earlier and said that she had a very important meeting she had to make."

I hung up abruptly, and took off for the school. The bus wasn't going to come for half an hour, and I had no intention of waiting that long so I ran. All the way there, I was tell myself what would become of the school should any form of harm come to her. For that, I would offer no mercy.

I was at the school grounds and I met my first obstacle, the gate. The first time we came here the guards were informed of our arrival. Needless to say they were not informed about my one man invasion. So I waited in a tall shrub around the corner. A student was walking in my direction. With no one around to see, I quickly pulled into the bush, incapacitated him, and put on his school jacket. Not only was I able to walk through the gate but I was also able to blend into the mass of students.

Once inside I did my best to get to the president's office. Things started to get difficult when a few members of the alumni seemed recognize me.

"State your business." Demanded one of the boys as they formed a cell around me.

"Shouldn't you goons be in class right now."

"we are the academy's security detail. I'll say it again, state your business here!"

"I'm here to meet the president of the academy."

"I'm sorry but the only ones who are allowed to speak with him are either students of the school, or those that have an appointment. And I can tell that you're not either one."

I was feeling a bit snarky towards him "what are you, his secretary or do you just have a crush on him?"

He grabbed me by my shirt collar "like I said you got no business here. Now turn around and walk on home, boy."

Then I saw a student get off of the elevator with Misa's uniform in his hand. Like I said, NO MERCY.

His grip loosened after I knocked his lights out. He was the first of his class to fall, but he wasn't the last. They fell one after another like rain until there was only one left to go, the one with Misaki's clothes.

I pinned him against the wall by his neck with my right hand. Then I asked him where President Igarashi was. He was so intoxicated with fear that he couldn't even respond. Then from the doors just behind me I heard Misaki's voice shouting "No, stop it!" hearing her scream made me become me cruel inside.

I let go of the student. "Run, boy." I growled not looking at him. Needless to say he followed my instructions to the letter. He took off leaving the Seika uniform behind. Then I turned and kicked the double doors in sending them off their hindges.

There I saw Igarashi pinning down Misaki over a coffee table. I think it's safe to assume that she was wearing that questionable maid outfit against her will.

"You really don't want to keep that up, Igarashi! Not while I'm standing here!" I don't think you'll ever truly understand how hard it was to focus while Misaki was wearing such promiscuous apparel.

"What happened to the guys I had stationed outside?" he asked.

"You sent a flock of sheep to stop the wolf. What did you think would happen?" I helped Misaki stand up from the coffee table, and then I explained to him the hazard that awaited him "if I find that have caused her trouble a second time, I will personally take you to a place and abandon you. A place where the wise become fools, rich become deprived, and rationality becomes useless. In this place you will become lost in twisted walls and cobble stones and you will never find your ways. Then one day you will see your reflection in the water and before you know it, you're an old man." I took Misaki gently by the hand "let's go."

As we headed out the door Misaki spoke her own words to Igarashi "If you ever want to speak again then you speak to me as the president of Seika High School, you're welcome there anytime. Goodbye." She spoke like a monarch, boldly and without conviction.

After she had changed back to her school uniform, the two of us walked down the long corridors of the school.

"Thank you for coming to save, Takumi."

"Anytime, Misaki."

"But can I ask how you knew I was here?"

"You can ask, but I may not answer you."

"Then what would be the purpose of asking?"

"To see if I answer."

"Fine then. How did you know I was here?"

"You may not be fond of me, Misaki. But I am fond of you and I will always be there if you need me, Always. Not that I want you to feel indebted to me, I just want you to know I'm here."

"Don't be ridicules. I don't feel indebted to you; you have no power over me.

I froze my footsteps as I heard those six words "could you please repeat that?"

"You have no power over me?"

I snickered at that moment.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, just a private joke in my family."

Please leave a contribution in the little box

- Labyrinth

"We love the comments and opinions! Please keep them coming! And for those of you who have bought or read a copy of Evergreen off of Amazon, Turner is working on the sequal as we speak and is planning to set up his own FanFiction Profile! Have a great day! :) "

-Mandamoonrose


	6. Chapter 6

VI

It was a late evening when I tried to contact my father; so I used a glass of water to provide him with a link to this world. When his likeness was within the crystal cylinder, he greeted me. "it's nice to see you again, my son."

"same to you, father."

"for what reason have I been honored by your presence?"

"I was wondering if you could repeat the rules to me."

"Rules, what rules do you speak of?"

"The rules you gave me before you sent me here. It's been awhile since I first came here and I just want to refresh my memory."

"First, you are not to tell anyone of this place or your past, second any use of magic will be prohibited on this trip only your natural talents, and third, you must leave your crystal here."

"Thank you, father."

"Is that really all you wanted to ask?"

"yes, that is all."

"is there anything you wish me to tell your mother? She dose worry about you."

"Just tell her that I miss you both, and that I'll return as soon as I can."

"consider it done." He faded slowly away, I waited until he was completely gone before I executed with my plan. As my father had said before all that I needed was available to me. As much as I didn't want to do this I needed to see how Misaki would handle a world that was similar to mine. For this I applied a method my father used on my mother, inducing a dream. However he used drugged vegetation, I want to use a more honest approach.

The next day I found Misaki in the student council room, over working herself as usual "how's it going prez?"

"I got all my work done and now im just about ready to take a nap before going to work."

"before you do that can I ask you for a favor."

"no."

"you didn't even hear me out, how can you just say no like that?"

"knowing you it's probably something perverted."

"I was just going to ask if you would listen to this for me, it's a recording of folk story I wrote."

"that's it?" she felt embarrassed about her earlier accusation.

"that's it."

"sure but I don't know how long I'll be able to keep my eyes open."

True to her word sleep had subdued her in a matter of minutes. Misakai seemed so peaceful while she slept. The story she was listening to was about my mother and my father, with a few twisted details of my own. My father and I are able to enter someone else's dreams, but only if we are in physical contact with the person. I quietly pulled a chair up beside Misakai and then I carefully put my foot next to against her's and became a figment within her dream.

She was dawned in the apparel of a samurai, a fighter even in her dreams. I took the form of a ring master, host for me to witness through. Then I approached her, she had trapped the monkey, the dog, and the pheasant. Once I made my presence know, the animals kept shouting "He's the bad man!"

"who are you?" Misaki asked

"I'm Usui, ring master of the moron trio circus, and what you have just captured are my performers. Unfortunately they're useless, so I was just planning to eat them."

"Well, if you fully intended to eat them then I can't stop you."

The animals of course objected "for pity's sake stop him!"

"Now then, who should I eat first?" I held a knife in my hand when Misaki spoke.

"Hold on a moment. Do of you know where I can find the demon that's been raiding the villages?"

The trio looked at one another, bewildered as it were "we don't."

Disappointed, she walked away "carry on, ring master."

The thought of dieing had the monkey recall something of significance "Wait, I don't know where the demon lives, but I do know a village where he had appeared recently!"

Misaki paused in her footsteps "go on?"

"It' a village with many young people, but the day after the demon came, all the girls went missing."

"which village?"

"we'll take you there if you save us."

She then redirected the conversation to me "Usui, is there any way I can convince you to spear their lives?"

"I'll tell you what; I'll trade them to you in exchange for whatever food you have on hand." She agreed to the bargain then I accompanied them to the village. It seemed abandoned, and lifeless like a rotten apple core. As we further investigated the town we came across two grown men literally fighting in the street over a vegetable "I said that's mine!"

"You plan on snatching it away from me?!"

"That was the last one that grew from my farm!"

"No, it's from my farm!"

Finally one of them won out and took off running "It's mine!"

"If I had the strength I'd go and kill him."

Misaki took this as an opportunity to make inquiry "was all this devastation the demons handy work?"

There was something rancid in the air that drove the dog into a state of madnesss.

"if you can't tolerate that level of smell, I suggest you leave this village now." Said one of the villagers to Misaki.

"what do you mean?"

"this is no longer a village any sane human can live in."

"Can you please elaborate on what has happened to this village and its inhabitance?" she said while pinching her nose.

"After all the women went missing everything went downhill."

"What are you going to do with the village like this when the girls come back?"

The whole village gave her a blank stare ofincomprehension "they won't. I mean, were talking about the demon here. There's no way we can win."

"Maybe you can't, but I can. So tell me, where's the demon hiding?"

It was told to usby the villagers that the demon was residing on an island way out in the ocean. So we took a small boat out into the water and sent the pheasant out head of us, to find the demon's island.

Both night and fog rolled in and we were still short a pheasant. I gazed at the girl I loved through the fog while she fought her desire to sleep. I approached her with an offer, "while don't you get some rest I'll stay up for you."

In a flash she drew out her sword, leaving the tip a hair from my face "let me make something clear for you. I don't trust you guys. Especially you, Usui! You're too suspicious!"

I backed away unafraid and turned away from her "do as you please." Then, as I stared out into the distance, I spotted our feathered friend the pheasant. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. He had been captured by a pirate ship.

"so these poor souls are your friends?" said the captain "How disappointing. I doubt they have much in the way of valuables, but maybe I can have some fun with them at least." He unleashed a barrage of gunfire on us. It was a miracle that we were able to elude him at. Once we escaped his vision, we stayed hidden in the darkness of night and waited until morning.

Imagine our surprise, that when we awoke we saw the demon's island, illuminated by the sunlight skimming the horizon.

She didn't even take time to form a plan, once we hit the shore Misaki took off running into the demons lair. I followed her in, but with a slightly different route.

Inside she found all the missing girls account for. And all of them were dressed in the same kind of maid uniform. Then Misaki asked "where did Usui go?"

I replied from the top of the stairs "I'm right here." As I descended every girl greeted me saying "Welcome home, Master." You see in this story I was the demon.

Misa was shocked when she had put the pieces together "you lied to me?!"

"I never said that I wasn't the demon, but apart from that I really am the ring master of the moron trio circus."

She drew her blade out at me again this time with the full intention of using it "so it was you who kidnapped all these girls! Prepare yourself, demon!"

One of the girls spoke up "what are you talking about? He didn't drag us here, we came of our own free will."

"You see if anyone is the victim here it's me, these women came and now they have taken over my house." Walked leisurely over to Misaki "I'd rather have you then all of them. Come with me. Let's leave this island and find a place for only you and me."

I left the dream word and when back to real one. Stood up from my chair, kissed Misaki's head, and when home, letting her rest before work.

Back at home I was reading a book when both my father and my mother contacted me through a glass of water on my coffee table "we want to have a word with you." said my father.

"Regarding what?"

"You broke one of the rules."

"The rules say that use my natural abilities, one of which is dream walking. So as near as I can tell I havnt violated any of the term of conditions that you two had set for me."

They had no reply for me, so my father did one of his other natural abilities, attaching blame "he gets this from you, Sarah."

"me?"

"Yes you. Remember? You were marking the floor of the Labyrinth with your lipstick."

"What about you? You wound the clock forward cutting my time short!"

"It's my clock I'll do with it what I please."

"Well, tonight I'd like to see you do with that clock what you love doing with me."

I could tell this conversation was on the edge of becoming vulgar "please stop before I end up coffing an owl pellet. The fact is I get from both of you."

After that, the three of us said good night and went to bed.

The next morning I saw Misaki shouting at some of the boys as she past me I said "it's not easy being a ring master is it?"

She looked at me with a cringe and asked "what did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing."I said, imitating my father's grin.

"please leave a contribution in the little box"

-Labyrinth

"Please rate, review, and tell us what you think! :)"


	7. Chapter 7

VII

I was wondering around town as if I was lost, but I wasn't wondering because I was lost, I was wondering so that I could become lost. Now you're probably wondering why I wanted to get lost. Because nothing new can be found in a place that is already known, something new can only be obtained by going to the places where you have never been, and I was inching to find something new. My inverted search took my into a region clustered with homes, all of which were of a simple nature in terms of design. nothing impressive, nothing daring.

Along the way something organic came up the sidewalk to meet me. It wasn't man nor was it beast, it was an apple. A simple dead organism harvested for consumption, red as a soldier's armor after war. It came up to me and tapped the toe of my shoe. Captivating my attention, I pick the piece of fruit off the ground "Now where did you come from?"

Before me was a woman who's grocery bag had ripped open spilling her apples on the ground "No, bad apple don't you run away from me, now."

"Excuse me but this one got away."

"oh, thank you for rounding him up for me."

I helped her carry everything back to her house. I wasn't sure why but there was something about her that reminded me of Misaki.

"I'm sorry to put you so much trouble like this."

"I don't mind helping someone out."

She glanced down at my school uniform "so you attend Seika high?"

"I do."

"That's wonderful, so does my daughter. She doesn't get along with the boys there, maybe it's because boys generally carefree and she's so tightly wound. I wish she try to enjoy herself more, all she does is go to school and work at her part time job. It's not healthy if you ask me. Don't you think she should be taking time to relax?" she was definitely talking about Misaki, which made the uncanny resemblance less inexplicable.

"I guess so. But let me ask you something, has anyone told you that you yield way too much information?"

"Yes they have. How did you know that?" her head was like the bones of a dove, hollow.

"Don't you think that's a bit unwise? To tell your secrets to a stranger."

"Only if he asked for them first. But you're a kind person I can tell just by looking at you."

"you're rather quick to assume my character when you have no proof."

"what was there before we knew what proof was?"

It didn't take much to know where she was going with this "trust."

"Have you ever considered that trust came first because trust is enough?"

I said nothing in response, her point could not be argued.

It wasn't long before I had come to her home, dissolved by ruin it could almost be regarded as unlivable. The name Ayuzawa was inscribed beside the small gate. After I had brought her groceries to the entryway, I made an attempt to not over stay my welcome "I should be going now."

"No not yet I need to thank you, come to the dining room and let me make you some tea."

The interior of the house seemed far more trustworthy than its exterior. Seemed was the appropriate term. for as the woman walked to the kitchen one of the wooden floor boards broke, swallowing her ankle. As opposed to merely walking someone home and being on my way, I ended up staying over and repairing the floor. I believe that was the first time I had ever built something with my own to hands. I was born a child of privilege and was never given the opportunity. Afterwards I enjoyed tea, sliced apples, and some friendly conversation with the woman and her daughter.

"I'm sorry about that, instead of relaxing you ended up fixing the floor for us."

"I do not regret that and neither should you."

"What's funny is that with that repair job he just did, that spot is now the safest spot in the entire house." Said the daughter

"That is ironic. Please help yourself Takumi."

"Thank you."

"Maybe we should have him fix all the floor boards that are about to break." The girl suggested as took an apple from the table."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"if you asked me to I wouldn't mind it."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"it's no trouble at all."

"you have already done so much that I couldn't possibly ask you to do more."

"how about a trade then, I'll do the floors in exchange for truth."

"truth?"

"seeing how you and I both understand its value."

She smiled at me, humored by my offer "what is it you want to know?"

I held up one of the oddly cut apple wedges and asked "why is it that you cut these apple slices into the shape of rabbits?"

"When my older daughter was little she would only eat her apples if I cut them like that, so she could make them hop around her plate and down the rabbit hole, which is what she called her mouth. it's now an unbreakable habit of mine."

I smiled; it was nice to know that at one time my misa at one didn't take things to seriously, that at one point she had a bit of a whimsical side when she was younger.

When Misaki came home she was more than surprised and less than thrilled. This was to be expected, I had after all encroached on another of her buried secrets.

"Welcome home, Misaki." I said as if my presence was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Takumi, what are you doing here?"

"it's actually a surprising long story."

"tell it to me anyway!"

Her mother aided my defense "he helped me out earlier and I asked him to come in. I dropped my apples in the street and he helped me carry them home. Then when he saw the floor he patched that up as well."

Misaki look at me and asked "what madness are you plotting now."

"I assure you this is all a coincidence."

"My apologies, Misaki has been suspicious about men since my husband fled the city."

Out of a totally unnecessary sense of shame, Misaki pulled me by my wrist "come with me!"

"Thanks for the invite ma'am."

"You're very welcome, be sure to come again."

Misaki took me out of the house and kept walking "where are we going?"

"I want to have a word with you."

I was thinking back to when I learned her first secret "you know this is the second time you took my hand, misa."

"Shut up!"

We ended up at a playground, surrounded by children and brightly colored slides and swing sets. Misaki was unusually silent, I knew she had accusations against me and yet she didn't even know where to begin, so I started for her "you think I planned this, don't you? that I conspired to bump into your mother and carry her apples."

"she is gullible and easily tricked but I know you're not one to do something so underhanded, so I guess the only thing I can say is thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just a nice guy. Besides I like seeing the place where you grew up. I feel as I understand more about you now."

Misaki became frazzled "what's with that smirk? Don't think you got something over on me I'm not ashamed of my life."

"I'm not talking about that. I was referring to the apple your mother made; she told me that's how you always eat apples. I find that cute. That and the height marks on the wall."

"You saw those!?"

"I most certainly did and bet you were just adorable when you were little."

"Don't you dare to my house again, it off limits to you. Understand?" She said with her hand pointing at my face.

I gently bent her hand down and kiss her below her wrist and replied "perfectly."

To which misa ran off with a flushed face "I hate you!"

I waited for her to leave my line of sight and then I walked home.

That night I was cleaning myself up before bed. I stepped out of the steaming hot shower and slipped on a terrycloth robe. The mirror was covered in condensation I wiped away a strike just wide enough to see my face. Beside that clear faded in were the likenesses of my father and mother "how is the kingdom?"

"it's not the same, the castle seems somewhat empty without you, my son." Said my mother.

"but soon it will be the four of us not just three."

"We saw that you had gained access to the girl's home." Stated my father.

"yes, her family was quite welcoming."

I took time to explain the deposition of Misaki and her family. My mother felt such pity "how sad. I myself have felt the burden of having a parent taken away from me, but not to the point that their responsibility became my own."

"Which brings us to a very complicated matter."

My mother urged me to continue "go on?"

"Misaki supports her family, which binds her to this world."

Father finished my thought "And would make her less likely to accept you're proposal."

"Right, it forms a loose end. For this to work I need to know that the two of you will off them sort of protection, providing ease to Misaki's mind."

"We will ensure that they are well looked after." Said my mother. "But there is something that you need to be concerned about. You now know very intimate details about her life, which could drive her to learn about the intimate details in your life."

"Think she'd stoop to investigating me?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, in fact I can almost guarantee it we women are quite curious. I simply ask that you be careful. Although with your father's blood in your veins, you may be driven to cause minor level of chaos." She glanced at my father "Do not deny it, dear husband."

"I had not planned to. The evidence is clearly stacked against me from the day we first met. But do recall that it all happened simply because you made a wish."

Once again I wore a smile much like my father's "Maybe not chaos, but perhaps I can have some fun with this."

"What are you planning?" inquired my concerned mother.

"You'll find out."

By noon on the following day I was resting peacefully on the school's roof top as I have done many times before. Even from there I was still able to pick up on the conversation between Misaki and her friends, and I was the topic.

"Don't you think that Takumi is just a little mysterious? He keeps to himself so much that I can't help but wonder if he's really the son of a rich family."

Misaki casted her doubts "I can't imagine that at all."

"I bet after school, he goes to a high class sports club for a swim, then goes to a high class tailor to get a new suit, then goes to a high class restaurant for a full course meal." Sadly I had access to all these things and more. If you recall, my father said that everything I would need would be at my disposable. That did include the tools to attract even the most sophisticated of women. But I didn't want a refined woman as much as I wanted someone special and there was no one more special to me than Misaki. She is, after all, the one who sees me.

"I have an idea; let's go to Takumi's place after school."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"This discussion about his life has made me very curious. Aren't you curious too, misa?"

"Not really."

"Maybe we can hack into the schools computer."

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind doing the jail time."

"Okay then Plan B; misa will ask him for his address."

"Like I said I'm not interested." After that I could hear Misaki's footsteps walking away from the conspirators.

"All right then Plan C; we just follow him after school." Oh what a tragic choice they had just made, they were mice attempting to chase an owl.

Even though I knew I was being followed I had no intention of breaking my routine, if did so my father would scowl at me for letting two girl have power over my free will. So periodically I would look over my shoulder, forcing them to exercise caution by extending the distance in which they followed me. Make no mistake; I already had a plan to elude them. But first I wanted to have some fun with them, especially Misaki. Although I vowed to keep her secret I never said that I wouldn't abuse it.

As I entered the café, one of misa's coworkers came up and greeted me "welcome back, master. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling very well, thank you."

"would like to be seated at your regular table?"

"If it wouldn't trouble you too much, can I sit over there by the back wall?"

"of course, master."

I changed my seating arrangement so that I could keep an eye on the front door, ensuring that my stalkers would not enter. Any hunter, no matter their level of experience, knows that they must never allow themselves be seen by their prey.

"Misaki will come take your order, master."

"Thank you." she was still standing at the table, staring at me with a genuine smile "is there something on your mind?"

"I know why you come here, and just want see that I admire your loyalty to Misaki. And hope that she realizes that she holds your heart, so she can give you hers in return."

"She knows. She's just reluctant to trust me."

"Don't give up, you have of an effect on her than you realize."

"I refuse to give up, and thank you."

"Enjoy your meal, master." With that I was left sitting alone, waiting for Misaki.

Out of my peripheral vision, I caught Misaki spying on me from the kitchen door with widened eyes, then she pulled back out of sight. She must realized that her friends were just outside and was starting to panic.

I focused my hearing on the backroom, so that I could evaluate my next move. I heard the manager tell Misaki that they were had plenty of staff members and to take the day off. It was all coming together, now all I had to do is wait for her to connect with her friends outside. It wasn't long before I caught her lecturing two people outside. That was my cue, I put a substantial tip on my table and got up.

"Leaving soon, master?"

"Unfortunately, I am."

"Why? You haven't even ordered anything yet."

"I'm sorry but something has come to my attention that I cannot ignore." I gave a rather vague excuse "Call it pest control."

"I understand and I hope things work out for you, master."

I smiled to her "Thank you, and have a nice day."

As I stepped out, the three girls continued to tale me. The wheels were in motion and my fun was about to begin. First on the agenda, I let them follow me into a sports club where I flashed my membership card to the front desk. While I was getting ready in the empty locker room my mother showed appeared in the mirror over the sink "what are you doing?"

"A question I could easily be asking you. This is the men's locker room, not to mention a public place."

"You are carelessly letting these girls follow you around, exposing the details of your life."

"That isn't be any means true, name one time before today that I have come here. This is simply a wild goose chase, if anything; I'm being responsible by changing up my routine because someone is following me."

"I can't help but notice that you seem to be having fun with this."

"That's the jewel at the bottom of the well, so to speak."

"Do be gentle; your sense of humor is not unlike your father's." She faded away from the looking glass as I left for the pool.

I swam a few laps in the pool for appearances, knowing that I was being watched from a far. Then I changed back to my street clothes and left.

Now I was off to the tailor. As I entered through the doors I was met by a man in a charcoal suit "good day, sir. How may I assist you?"

"I'm a VIP member. I was hoping to see what you have in the back. Also I have three friends coming to meet me, I ask that you don't give them any trouble."

"As you wish, sir."

Just for show I bought a suit that seemed right for me and had it fitted to my build. When I came back in to the main showroom I spotted my three followers hiding along the sales rack.

"you look marvelous, sir." Stated one of the sales men

"I think I'll just wear this one out."

"Certainly, sir." He handed me a store bag containing my other set of clothes. As I left the store, I walked past misa. I thought about running my hand along her lower back as walked behind her, but that would only be toxic to my ruse.

My third stop of course was a white tablecloth restaurant, where glasses are replaced by crystal wine goblets and the light is as faint as a haze.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?"

"Yes, it's under Usui."

"Walk this way." said the man in the tuxedo. He escorted me to a table set for two, near the back. "are you expecting someone else to show up?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Would you like to order now, or wait for them to arrive?"

"I'd rather wait."

"Understood, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"There is one thing. Three young women are going to arrive here make sure they are well taken care of and I will cover their check with my tab, twice over." I wanted to ensure that they wouldn't find themselves in any kind of trouble. Since this is a prank of my own design, their safety is my responsibility.

"yes, sir."

As predictable as ever the trio followed me in and managed to get a table. It was almost comical to see them in their so-called disguises. If you think you can hide from me then you have made a grave mistake. Like my father before me, nothing escapes my attention, especially three girls playing detective.

For the remainder of the day I continued to run around town until the sky turned the darkest shade of blue. It was about that time that Misaki's companions gave up. To be honest, I was surprised they lasted this long.

I decided to take a shortcut through a park, along the way I came across a black and white kitten in a cardboard box. When I picked it up, the tiny feline turned and scratched me. Of course misa was there to witness the attack "that thing almost clawed your eyes out." she laughed.

"I don't why or anything but animals have always hated me." I knew the reason, but I couldn't tell her it was because I'm an owl. "You know they say animals and children can always tell if you're a nice or not"

"Well I can tell you're a nice guy, you always acted all cool and disinterested but here you are holding a stray kitten."

"Are you sure I'm not doing this just to look good for you and your friends?"

"Wait a minute, you knew that we were watching you the whole time!?"

"Three conspicuously dress women following me around town, how could I not notice? If you really wanted to know you could have asked me. I'd be willing to tell you all my secrets, Misaki." I pulled a folded note out of my pocket and handed it to her "Here's my address."

"You're just so mysterious, so it's only natural that would want to learn about you. If everything you did today was just a show, then I still know nothing about you."

"if you want the answers you know where to find me." And just like that I walked carrying the cat with me.

Back at my apartment I was staring out over the city with the moon hung so prominently in the night sky. Then my mother contacted me through the window "good evening, my son. How was your little adventure?"

"no one got hurt mother, just frustrated."

She looked behind me and saw the cat on the floor "I see you found yourself some company."

"he was sleeping alone in a cardboard box, I pitied him. I know what it's like feel alone."

"it won't be long before you're back in the labyrinth." The two of us just smiled at each other for a moment.

"good night, mother."

"good night."

I learned something that night, Misaki is a very Patient women and that is a must in my world.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

When I was young, my father gave me one of his thoughts when mother was not present. He said if someone asks you for a favor do not refuse them, for you may need their help one day. Sometimes, their request can also serve your purpose, and so the service and the reward become one in the same. You see my mother made a wish to my father, that first interaction was their beginning. Had my father ignored her plea, these words would not have been written. Why am I telling you all this? Such an event had happened to me, regarding Misaki.

I was minding my own business at the café when I was approached by the manager "Takumi, if it's not too much trouble, I have a favor to ask of you."

"I'll give you my answer on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you ask me the question first."

She then realized that she never did ask the question "oh, right. I was wondering if you would accompany me and the rest of the staff to a beach house as our bodyguard."

"Out of shear curiosity why are you asking me?"

"You seem to be a very protective individual. Apart from that, all the girls know and trust you. So what do you say?"

I took a long slow sip of my coffee "what's the address?" Of course I said yes, I was going to share a living space with Misaki. Why would I say no?

...

They had intended to arrive late in the morning; I personally don't like the heat so came early in the morning while the sky was turning from blue to orange and the air still had its chill.

As I approached the beach house I was welcomed by a tanned woman sweeping the deck.

"Well hello, handsome." She said as she stopped with her broom.

"Good morning, are you Nagisa?"

"I am."

"My name is Takumi, Satsuki hired me as her bodyguard so I came here early."

"Yes, I was told that you would be coming. Please come inside."

She guided me into her house of distressed timbers. The first floor was open-aired, no glass windows or doors, offering shelter without cutting you off from the world. "You have a lovely business here."

"Thank you very much, Takumi."

I followed her closely up the stairs, "Room number one is all yours, the girls will all be occupying rooms two and three."

"Thank you."

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, I'll just wait for the rest of my company to arrive."

"Of course." She headed back downstairs as I opened the second door in the hall. I walked into my room and headed straight for the balcony. Allow me to explain something, this was the first time I had ever seen the ocean and already I was addicted the sound of the waves crushing the sand, like muted thunder. I laid back on a lounge chair and the sounds of the ocean take me to serenity. I fell into a dream about me and Misaki. Before I knew it I opened my eyes and she was standing over me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with her typical no nonsense tone.

"Hello, Misaki."

"I asked you a question, Usui. Don't make me ask it twice."

"Your manager didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She asked me to come and serve as a bodyguard."

"If that's true then why didn't you walk here with us?"

"I don't care for the heat, so I came here early in the morning."

"You as a bodyguard? Do you even have what it takes?" had she forgotten about the trail of ruin I left behind when I went to save her back the academy or how I jumped off a roof just to protect her secret? At this point I was starting to wander if she suffered from a poor memory or was just unappreciative of my past efforts.

"When it comes to you I am willing to do whatever needs to be done." I said as stood up and stretched my back. "Including CPR." I spoke those words with a sultry tone.

She turned away, annoyed by my words "I'm going to swim in the ocean."

I waited on the balcony while the women changed into their swimwear. When they were done, we all headed out to where the earth met the water. They were all taking pride in the sculpt of their bodies revealing as much skin as possible. Except for misa, her apparel was more conservative. By conservative I mean that she brought her school swimsuit and a swim cap. As a prince I admired her discretion but as a man I wished that got to see more of her porcelain skin.

I meandered around the beach, the warm sand reforming with each step I took. It wasn't long before women approached me. At that moment they were only asking for my company but I knew that in the long run they were going to ask for more than I could give. Make no mistake I am not a vain man, they kept asking me if I was alone or to join them. My sights were on none other than Misa, so how could I be entertained by the Company of anyone else?

...

My walk had brought me full circle, ending back at the beach house. I retreated back to the lounge chair on second floor and continued resting to the sound of the sea. I went back to my dream world, I spent some time there, up until the heat was beating down on me to the point that I had no choice but to wake up, "it is just too hot" I said to myself. I was left with no alternative but to go inside. I was still exhausted by the heat and when I opened the door imagine my surprise that I would walk in to find Misaki in a reviling swim suite and an apron.

It goes without saying she was not happy that I walked in on her while she was changing "What are you doing in here!?" she screamed.

My only thought at the time was that I got my wish.

"How long have you been standing there!?"

"I just came in."

"That was close! That was way too close!"

"What are you wearing that for?"

"The girls decided to do a maid café on the beach. I asked if I could help and the manager gave me this to wear."

"Am I to understand that you intend to go outside like that?"

"Well yeah, that's the reason I put it on in the first place. Why don't you quit lying around and help out? The tables are packed and people are waiting."

As she walked away, I took hold of her from behind "Hold it Misa," I said as I kissed the center of her bare back.

She in turn elbowed me in the jaw. "What do you think you're doing, Usui!?"

"call it an insurance policy."

"what!?"

"if you go out like that, then everyone is going to see the kiss mark I left on your back."

For this Misaki kicked me out of her room "Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" she yelled as she slammed the door. Her voice continued to shout at me through the walls "Thanks to you I have to change now, you alien!"

I knew that she wouldn't go out in public with such an embarrassing mark on her body. I couldn't bring myself to let her go outside so exposed, it bought back memories of the time the academy president nearly violated her.

...

Business was great, the café girls didn't seem to mind working on their vacation. I stood by as security, I'm happy to say that no one gave us any trouble. Although there were a few times that Misaki glared at me.

After the beach goers went home, we had ourselves a cook out. The manager and the owner of the beach house commended the staff for their efforts.

The manager went as far as to reward us with something a little more material tickets to a nearby hot spring "this beach is famous for its hot springs."

One of the girls started snickering "it's also famous for being haunted." All stared at her, I could feel Misaki body tense from where I stood. "they say a couple decided to commit suicide together by jumping off a cliff. But the man actually had another girl, so when they were about to jump, the man let the woman jump off by herself, and she fell to the bottom of the ocean all alone. Months passed by and her body remained unfound. Then one night, another young couple went to that same cliff, and then they saw it."

"Saw what?" asked Misaki.

"The woman herself, she was covered in blood, crawling up the cliff at an unbelievable speed. Ever since then, there have been poltergeist sightings around the area."

"That's just a story."

"Tell that to those who have seen her."

...

After that they headed off to the hot spring except for Misa, I went back to the beach house to check on her. I found her sitting in her room. "It's all your fault, Takumi. If it wasn't for the mark you put on my back, I would have gone with them."

"Did you really want to go that badly?"

"Of course, I haven't gone on a trip like this for a very long time. So I wanted to enjoy it. I rarely get an opportunity to go to a hot spring. Besides it would have distracted me more if I'd been with everyone."

I kneeled down becoming closer to Misa "Are you scared of the ghost?"

"No! I don't want to waste the free ticket the manager gave me!" Then she looked down towards the floor in suprise, seems the rest of the girls left their tickets behind.

"Looks like everyone's ticket is going to be wasted."

Misaki grabbed the stack of tickets "If I run now, I can catch up with them. Takumi keep an eye on the place while I'm gone."

"What about the ghost?"

"I'm not afraid. I don't believe in such unrealistic entities." She said as she took off.

Just stood there scratching my head "What the devil am I going to do with her?"

"Well, the first thing you should do is chase after her." The words came to me from a familiar voice.

"Mother? Where are you?"

"I'm in the sliding glass door, pull back the curtain."

I did as she said and there she was before me, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you to go after Misaki."

"I don't have the right to, I had her best interest in mind before and I ended up costing her something she deserved."

"Putting all that aside, right now she is all alone in the dark, you can't just let her wonder out there by herself. Right now your safe in this house and she is out there probably lost. She needs you more than she is willing to admit just as I needed you're father. Now go!" she faded away as took I off running into the moonlight.

I used the flashlight on my phone to light my path. Somewhere along way I felt a disorder in my environment, I stopped running and looked around. I felt a gust of wind blow behind my back. I turned around and upon the earth I saw bloody tracks, they belonged to her, the ghost herself. Stood still and I waited for her. For a moment there was silence but then I heard her, the rapid sound of her footsteps, like the sound of a hail storm coming toward me.

I turned to her and said "stop!" before me the entity froze, blood dripping off her skin.

"That's right, you know what I am spirit. Let go of your grudge, let go of your anger. The longer you hold on to them the longer they will hold on to you."

"He betrayed me!" she screamed

"I know, but you can't stay here."

"Why not!?"

"Because it doesn't work like that, this world is only for the living."

She looked down and gave in to my request, dissolving away from this world and into the next. You see my kind has some authority over the ghosts of this world, and it requires no magic to do so.

After dealing with her I continued my pursuit for Misaki, Finally spotted her just up the road. As I ran for Misaki, she turned and almost slapped me. The look in her eyes was fear, raw fear. She thought I was the ghost. She had no idea how close she was to meeting her, and I had no intention of telling her.

She fell to the ground hyper ventilating "Oh, thank god. It's only you."

"I didn't mean to scare you. why don't I walk with you to the hot springs? Can you stand?"

She didn't answer she just kept breathing heavily. I got down on the ground and embraced her "Where did all your strength go, Misa?"

She slowly got her nerve back, "you're making fun of me aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Will you let go of me?"

"I won't, until I know you feel safe again."

I felt her fist grip tightly on my shirt, "I hate you."

"I know Misa" I said, grinning "I know." And there we stayed, until I felt her heartbeat slow down.

...

By the end of the night, Misaki got the tickets to the girls at the hot springs; only to find out that they were extras and that she had made the trip for nothing. To her it was for nothing, but I'm glad that I had an opportunity to be alone with Misaki. I learned nothing knew about her that night, I just enjoyed my time with her.

(please rate and review!)

(please leave a contribution in the little box

- Labyrinth)


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Misaki approached me as I was leaving school, "Takumi."

"Yes, Misa?"

"I wanted to ask if there was anything I can do to repay you. I don't like being in your debt."

"Have you given any thought to my first proposal?"

"What proposal?"

"Being my maid for a day?"

"Can't it be something else instead?"

My gaze was set upward while I deliberated if there was anything else I could ask her for, I actually considered asking her to become my wife. I may be eccentric, but I am by no means unintelligent,

"I can't think of anything else at the moment."

"Why do you keep on asking me for that same favor, you perverted alien?"

"Because if asked you to go out with me you most certainly would say no."

Her eyes widened slightly while I continued talking,

"But if I asked you to come visit me for a more professional reason you'd be more likely to come. On top of all that you already possess the uniform."

"It doesn't belong to me, it's the café's property."

"Speaking of the café, isn't it about time for you to go to work, Misa?" I asked as I walked away.

"Don't call me Misa you idiot!"

...

That day was one of Maid Latte's usual theme days but that day had a particularly odd theme, priestess day. There was nothing neither sensual nor impressive about the maids' attire white and red kimonos. I didn't understand the gimmick at first, then I was given a cookie with a fortune for its core, it read "your only master is yourself."

I then understood, the attraction of this theme wasn't a hormonal high, it was the curiosity of the future that drew in the crowd that day. I forgot how easily humans buy into false prophesies, even my father wouldn't claim to predict such things.

It was closing time when three men in suites came in.

"I'm sorry, masters. But we're closing for the day." Said a member of the staff.

"Don't worry." Replied the man in the center. "We're not here as customers."

I immediately recognized him the, vice president of Miyabigaoka Academy.

He ask for the manger and then told her, "we would like to buy the shop."

Needless to say the reaction with the café staff was not in favor of the offer; this was before a price was even established. When they were asked what they intended to do with the shop they announced that they had planned to open a restaurant with butlers for every table.

Halfway into the discussion, the president of the academy came in to back his vice presidents offer. I could feel Misaki's fury. But her rage was to mine what a needle is to a spear. This was clearly an act of vengeance not capitalism. If they bought out an already existing sucessful businessit would have been far more economical and faster.

"I stand behind him" The president stated, "as both his superior and as his friend. So much so, that I have already made arrangements to hire the footmen."

"Footmen?" Misaki didn't understand the term.

"Footmen work as butlers. Why don't you come to the footman audition next weekend, if you're interested in knowing more about them? For now we'll be leaving you to consider our offer."

No sooner had they left, did Misaki decide to follow them out the door. Again, she made the unwise decision to confront the president of the academy alone.

"And she calls me an idiot?" I said to myself as I went after her.

I stood in the doorway unnoticed, watching over my future queen as she took a more personal approach.

"Wait a minute." She shouted at president Igarashi.

"What's the matter?"

"Why did you choose this place? Is it just because I work here?"

Igarashi smirked at her and addressed his friend, "Maki."

"Yes, sir?"

"Go on home."

"But…"

"That's an order, Maki." He said with a glare from the side of his eye.

"Understood, president Igarashi." Maki ventured off as he was told.

Igarashi walk towards Misa, he reeked of arrogance as he came closer and closer to her.

She didn't falter, her rage suffocated her fears. "You know, you're acting ability is spotless."

"I could say the same about your abilities as well." He held onto the side of her face. "The way you ware such interesting outfits to please your male clients, when in fact you hate them all."

I refused to let this play out any further, I pulled Misaki back keeping her close to my side, if he had the gall to touch her one more time, it would cost him dearly.

"Allow me to make something perfectly clear to the two of you; I'm merely watching over Maki, seeing how this will be his first store. And he seems very serious about succeeding."

Misa shouted at him, "we're serious as well! We've worked hard in this café! Our customers are loyal and love coming here! I can't believe that you would try and take this place away from them!"

"You're very passionate about your work here aren't you? Tell me, do you intend to continue working here after you graduate from high school? If that is the case then you will simply have to dual it out with Maki."

"How?"

"Come to the auditions next week, show that you are more serious about this café than he is. Oh wait, I just remembered that ladies aren't allowed to participate." He walked off with his nose so high in the air.

Misaki was outraged, "He is going to pay."

She looked down still muttering, "He is going to pay..."

...

It was later that evening, I was at my home doing so late night reading when my mother came to see me through the window "Good evening, my child."

"Evening, Mother." I placed my open book face down on the table and approached her projection. "How is everything?"

"Your father and I are doing well, thank you."

There was something in her tone that drove me to suspect that there was something else. "And what of things in this world?" She glanced down at her feet.

"Mother, if something is about to befall Misaki, I must know."

"You know that I am bound by the rule of your quest, just as you are."

"Are you not also bound by your own humanity? If she is putting herself in a dangerous situation I have to know and you have a responsibility to tell me."

"Don't you dare forget who is the parent and who is the child." The tension between her and I was of such grandiosity "That being said, there is something I think you need to know. Your love interest, has decided to enter the footmen audition, incognito."

"I knew she would go this far to prove the president wrong." Then a thought had crossed my mind though my memories "he practically pushed her to that point."

"How so?"

"He was claiming that her abilities could not measure up to a trained footman. He knew that telling Misa what her limits were would drive her to compete. And I can't imagine that he has let go of the time Misaki refused his offer."

"Sounds like your father, when I told him his labyrinth was a piece of cake he moved the hands of his clock forward."

"The point is he has most likely set out traps for her when she competes."

"Then you'll have to compete as well, won't you?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Then all I can say to you is good night and good luck." She said as she vanished.

...

It was the day of the competition I found myself one in a sea of a thousand faces all there for the same reason. Misaki was not hard to find despite the crowd all I had to was search for the one who had her elegant profile and her delicate frame. I would have said hello but what good would that have done? She took such great care into her veneer if I drew any attention to Misa she would have most likely been disqualified.

I only found out upon my arrival that we needed a partner in order to participate. The boy beside me asked if I would be his partner. I knew he was under the minimal age requirement, but I was in need of a partner so I said nothing.

The first test was a simple endurance test running down a trail and back while caring our partner, I guess I was quite fortunate that my partner was a runt. I passed a majority of the competitors including Misaki.

From there on in the rest of the auditions took place within the auditorium. We were being watched by president Igarashi. He peered down on us from high up like the vulture he was. The tests continued one after another of varying tasks. I had never washed a dish or a window before, but it was not a difficult skill to learn and execute on the spot.

It was the end of the first leg of the competition, we were asked to change into our tailcoats in sixty seconds. For this, they provided us with partitioned changing rooms in the middle of the arena. Me and my partner dressed ourselves swiftly and were ready for the next leg of the auditions. But something was wrong, the partitions dropped before the minute was up. By sheer luck, Misa was fully dressed in her new attire. Unfortunately, her partner was not; she was exposed and humiliated before all. I knew this girl; she was the one who told me to not give up on Misaki, a kind young woman that didn't deserve any of this.

I looked to president Igarashi only to find him smirking from where he sat. He knew that was going to happen, once more he was the one who arranged it.

Immediately after this turn of events, my partner was questioned about his age "I'm fourteen years old." He sighed.

"You are must be sixteen year or older to be enter."

"I know that."

"Then we must ask that you leave, now."

"So be it." He replied without resistance stomping off.

Now both Misaki's partner and mine were removed from the event. Naturally she and I were paired up for next leg. I walked up to her with a focused glance as if to say "you can trust me Misa" and her eyes widened the moment she realized I saw through her façade, just as easily she saw though my mine.

Questions, however, arose among the officials regarding Misaki's gender since her and her partner had changed together, "because of recent circumstances, I must ask your age and your ages and your genders" he said to the two of us.

"I'm seventeen, male." I said without hesitation.

Attention was shifted over to Misa "And you?"

"I am sixteen years old…" she snatched my hand at the wrist and drove it in to her chest right through her butler's jacket, "male."

I stood there frozen in shock; I had never touched a woman in such an impure manner before, my fingers in an array over her breast, her pulse transferring from her skin to mine. She must have bound her body with some of kind of wrap, suppressing her figure. I could only imagine the discomfort. But this wasn't the time for tender moments. She was almost bribing me for my cooperation, and so I complied,

"Flat as a pancake everyone."

A multitude of chatter and chuckles came about as the announcer proclaimed the second round was about to commence.

"Misaki." I hissed into her ear as she readjusted her jacket and glasses.

"Before you insist on offering me your body a second time, I insist that you give me your heart, first."

She said nothing to me as I pulled away. There was, however, something soulful about her eyes when they looked at me.

(Please write a comment bellow! :)!)


	10. Chapter 10

X

Misaki and I were now acting as a team, spliced together by the judges after each of our teams became fragmented by them. For the next part of the test we were to produce a charming table setup for an afternoon tea, within a ten minute time limit.

Misaki was fully prepared to take on the task, but before she took off running I stopped her and asked a rather uncomplicated question "Who are we preparing the table for?"try to understand; I knew she was more than capable of carrying out the task, but there is a world of difference between working in a café and being a footman. When you work in a café, you serve your customers with the standards that the café has set, when you are a footman the customers' expectations are your standard. So you need to go above and beyond to please them.

"I guess it'll be for high-class wives and ladies." Correct on her first try, causing me to smile at her sharp wit.

The two of us worked together, deciding on the appropriate tableware. While I was arranging the table and polishing the silverware, misa was gathering treats for the table. Her efforts were somewhat excessive, in that she grabbed one of every cake. I could see that I would need to teach her a thing or twoabout afternoon tea. Fitting since it was a daily ritual for me and my parents back in my realm "we'll need a high tea rack to make up for the small size of the table; on the bottom rack we'll place scones, red jam, clotted cream. On the middle rack we'll have finger sandwiches."

We arranged the rack in accordance to the layout in my head. I didn't want to do everything. That would defy the point of her and I being a teamso I asked her input on the top rack,

"On the top well have some of the cakes you brought. Which ones do you like?"

"Well the tarts seem to fit well, so let's use them." They were placed in a carefully laid out cluster.

"You have such an eye for design, Misaki."

"Zip it and tell me what we are going to do as far as the tea is concerned."

"We'll using a black specifically earl grey. As it is a loose tea, we will be using four scoops; one for each cup of water, plus one for the pot."

"Out of curiosity, why are we using earl grey?"

"It's a staple choice for afternoon tea." We were down to less than a minute to finish our the final touch I took a plain glass of water and filled it with a flower arrangement."And that's it."

Retired footmen served as evaluators for each of the tables, they were most impressed with our display.

After that little exercise we were told to take a break and enjoy the fruits of our labor by having a cup of tea. During that time I underwent an interrogation by Misaki,

"How is it that you understand how to set a table for tea? Just who are you?"

I looked her just over the edge of my cup, "you're unbelievable."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are asking me a rude question."

"Asking who you are isn't rude."

"But how you asked is what makes it rude. You ask me as if committed an atrocity against you, instead of giving you a hand in this competition."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know all that much about you."

"That is more your fault than mine."

"How do you figure that?"

Placing my teacup off to the side, I raised my folded hands to my chin, "you have had many a chance to better your knowledge of me, I even gave you the address to my home and yet you have never taken the opportunity to get to know me as well as I know you."

"If you know me so well then tell me, what is my favorite color?"

My folded hand turned into folded arms as I replied, "red."

The look on her face was just short of astonishment, "how could you know that?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you just didn't know it."

Irritated by my words, Misaki stood up and excused herself. Perhaps she was caught off guard by how easily I answered the question or maybe she felt insulted by my words. Either way it was not my intention, I merely wanted to express my frustrations.

While she was away, a boy from school approached me "Takumi? I never thought we'd meet here."

I couldn't resist the opportunity to make his head spin, so I decided to borrow my father's accent, "...and who are you?"

He was taken aback by my voice, "you are Takumi, aren't you?"

"Not at all. My name in Reginald, and I am a foreign exchange student from jolly old England."

After he flipped out for a moment, he and his partner walked away leaving me in peace.

For the final test we were to simulate how we would behave when a customer a custom was present, by random selection Misaki and I were to be the last to demonstrate ourselves in the simulated of us were allowed to examine the layout of the elevated arena to familiar ourselves. While we were doing just that I was approached by that same classmate I had fooled earlier. Fearing that her Identity would be exposed, misakibacked away from him, but by doing so she had fallen off of the stage. In less than a heartbeat I dash into the air after her, like a cocoon, I encompassed her body, protecting it.

As the two of us fell to earth, I whispered in her ear "I've got you, Misaki."

As my butterfly and I crashed into the ground,I made sure that I was beneath Misaki as her barrier in the fall. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out from the impact.

I was pulled out of the blackness by the sound of misa's voice calling out my name and begging me come back to her. I awoke to find Misaki hovering over me on the brink of tears.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'll live." I stated as I picked myself up. Smiling at her worried expression I told Misaki "relax."

A man came to me insisting that should be checked out, I insisted that I was fine.

"How can you be fine? You fell off of the stage and I landed on top of you. There's no way you can't be hurt."

She said as grasped my elbow. That instant I felt the pain in my arm increase, twisting my face with agony the truth was that I was severely injured. I wasn't willing to admit because if I did Misaki would want me to drop out at her expense. I refused to let that happen after she had already worked so hard to get to the finals.

"Misaki, you need to calm down. Everyone is watching us."

Once more, I refused to accept medical attention and finally the officials agreed to continue the audition.

The time had come to prove ourselves worthy. Up the stairs I walked in front of Misaki, my left arm damaged and my right wrist bruised, but I had to continue for her.

I had hoped Misaki would have taken my word at face value, but it was clear that she did not when she was doing all the work on the final round. I knew that her intentions were good but this weakened my pride not to mention the validity of our so-called team. There was only one thing I could do, something she could not. On the set there was a violin case, at a young age my father wanted me to learn an instrument just as he did, he always said that I was a useful skill. I lifted out the violin by its maple neck. I stood before the judge with the violin in my hand "Allow me to play something for you sir."

Out of the edge of my vision I spotted the look on Misaki's worried face as if to say, "Stop surprising me, Takumi!"

When he asked what I would be playing for him I simply said "something obscure."

I raised the wooden piece to my neck and drew the bow across the stings, smoothly pulling the notes in a slow progression, despite my injuries. But after a while, misa read the pain on my face and begged me to stop. She forced me to resign alongside her and then she had me admitted to the hospital.

Once again I found myself staring at the ceiling because I jumped from a high place for Misaki's sake. This time however I was wearing braces on both my arms and a sling. And just like before I left after a one night stay, I was bruised not broken.

Imagine my surprise to find who was waiting for me just outside the hospitable, president Igarashi. He stood with his back to his black limo with his arms crossed. "Well it's nice to see that you're up and about, Takumi."

"What do you want?" I inquired bitterly

"Would you believe that I was genuinely concerned about you?"

"Not a chance." I said as I walked away from him.

"You know you're just like your father." I halted at his comment.

"How do you know about my father?"

He opened his car door, "humor me and I will tell everything."

My interested had peaked; I had to know so I climbed into his car. Two women were awaiting his return, one in red, one in blue; both were obviously paid for their presence. My host then asked "would like one of them to keep you company?" the two girls offered me friendly smiles.

"I'm sorry but I must refuse."

He sat between the girls, his arms around them both, "don't mind my companions they are deaf, our conversation will not leave this place."

"Then I'll ask my question again. How do you know about my father?"

"You call him father, but I at one time called him brother."

I was shocked at his reply, "you're my uncle?"

"I was before I was removed from the kingdom."

"By who?"

"By Jareth himself."

"I don't understand, why were you removed?"

"Your father was about harmony, I was about supremacy. I believed that the goblins should have been forced out of the Labyrinth and that only the fae should have it. For this reason, I was seen as ruthless and exiled to Britain with only a portion of my powers and this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fractured crystal, "it serves no purpose other than to remind me of better days."

"What brought you to Japan?"

"I was bored of my life in Europe and I missed the feel of authority. So I had the academy built."

"You're the founder?"

"That I am. I wanted an empire to rule, even if it was only a small one. Then one of my underclassmen came to me complaining that he was defeated by a student from another school in a chess game. When he described you at first I thought you were your father, but when I came to your school you didn't recognize me and yet I still recognized you. And at that moment I realized the truth that you are prince of the Labyrinth. I kept thinking this is my chance for vengeance."

"So this was never about Misaki?"

"No. I'm sitting between two beautiful women as it is why would I need one more? It was always about you I wanted to cause your heart pain, but this has gone too far even for me. I'm done." The car came to a gentle stop. "I no longer want to interfere with your life, after you leave this car you will never here from me again."

"And what of the maid café?"

"The offer has been withdrawn, so there is no longer a problem."

As I got out of the car door I started to chuckle, then I turned to him and said, "you pushed the clock forward at the auditions yesterday."

"Yes?"

"It's just that my father did that to my mother once."

"Where do you think he learned that trick?"

And with that I watched my uncle drive away and disappear around the corner.

About an hour after I got home, someone came knocking on my door. To my surprise it was Misaki. When I welcomed her she asked, "where's your family

"They're not here, I live by myself."

Misa couldn't help but notice that my home was almost empty, "did you just move in?"

"I've been living here since I started school."

She put her palm against my forehead and was less than pleased to find that I had a fever. She practically forced my into my bed telling me over and over again that I needed to rest.

"Have you told your family what happened?"

"No, it's not necessary."

"Why did you leave the hospital?"

"Because it was really boring in there."

"Please tell me you're at lease eating."

I said nothing in reply.

She brought out a bowl of rice she cooked and spoon fed it to me. During that time she asked me questions about yesterday, "...how did you know it was me?"

"Because I was looking for you."

"How did you know I'd be there?"

"Because you always feel a need to meet the challenges of others, between that and your ability to play dress up, it didn't take much to figure out what would happen next."

"You watch my life way to closely."

"Maybe or maybe you show me more of your life than you do others."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" I asked, "I only asked you why you were working at maid latte, you chose to tell me about your families hard times. If you didn't want me to know such things then why did you tell me?"

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides I told you never to my house didn't I?"

"Yes, but at the same time you haven't ordered me to stay away from the café."

"If I did would you obey it?"

"Why don't you give me that order and find out?"

Misa didn't have anything to say as a retort. She unbuttoned my shirt since I couldn't because the braces on my arms. Out of nowhere she told me that she was sorry, sorry that she couldn't do anything to repay me for all that I had done for her. Then I told her something she wasn't prepared for "Misaki, you arewithout a doubt, my perfect match." And then I smiled as I watched her blushed.

Misaki snatched her purse at her side "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

As she headed for my door to leave I shared with her one final thought, "it was your hair ribbons."

Misa turned to me, baffled about the meaning of my words, "you asked me how I knew what your favorite color was. When I saw you at the maid on my second visit you were wearing red ribbons in your hair. That's how I knew."

She continued out the door, saying nothing in reply.

(please leave a contribution in the little box)


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

My father spent much time teaching me about the cost of inattentiveness, he told me that the price varies for everyone; for him the cost was blindness in his left eye. I was reminded of this when a threat had stepped forth, and I knew that if I were to lose focus now I would lose Misaki forever.

That day started out normal but then we were introduced to a new student, named Hinata, a disheveled brunette boy with a thin build and and even thinner intellect. It turned out that he was a childhood friend of Misaki. And to my dismay I also learned that he was there because of Misaki he wanted her the same way I wanted her. To make matters worse he had a longstanding connection with her. Why did he get to start from the point I had to work up to?

I didn't want to go straight home that evening so I took a walk through the park to clear my head. Sitting on the park bench, I heard the crickets chirping in the night and felt the gentle breeze against my skin.

Then an owl came and sat on the other end of the bench. I signed as I spoke to him, "I know it to be you, father."

He turned into his true form wearing his darkest clothes and said nothing.

"Why have you come here?"

"You say that as if I have violated a rule, but no such rule exists."

"Father, please give me a straight answer."

"You didn't go home, you came to a place with no glass or water, and we need to talk."

"Now is not the time."

"son, you are hanging your hopes on this girl. You have done so much for her, put your life at risk twice, and for all your efforts she returns to you nothing."

"What is your point?"

"I was your age when I took part in this same journey; it took me a thousand years to find your mother. Have you at least considered that perhaps she is not the one?"

"Father, I love her."

"But what are you to her."

"One that owes."

"That's not enough, if it were I would have had your mother when she was but fifteen. She called out to me, begging that I would take her brother off her hands. But after I did she changed her mind, and after all that I received nothing but a few precious moments with her."

"But she is the one that you married in the end."

"Years later, but you are so insistent on having her now. You feel such a need to make the beginning of your search the end. So I am left with no choice but to give you an ultimatum; if she has not learned to love you, and admitted it with her voice, by the end of the Yumesaki Festival, you must give up on her and pursue another."

I gritted my sharp teeth but nodded to my king, "So be it, father."

"And to make certain that you pursue another, you will be relocated to somewhere other than Japan."

It was one thing to tell me that I could no longer chase after Misaki. But to say that I could never see her again made me sick inside.

"Now, before I go is there anything you wish me to tell your mother?"

"Nothing she doesn't already know."

In the blink of an eye he reverted back to his owl form and flew away.

...

As if it wasn't enough frustration on my mind, a new obstacle had stepped forth, now I also was under the pressure of a fast approaching deadline. How was I supposed to keep my sanity under such conditions?

For a short period of days we were to experience the lifestyle of the monks, which meant we would be staying at the temple to help maintain it. At the end of the day we were given modest portions of curry and rice for dinner. The glutton had the pluck to ask a holy man who had taken a vow of poverty for seconds. Had he completely forgotten where he was? As punishment for his impertinence, he was to sweep the grounds by himself that evening. Personally, I would have preferred that they removed his tongue so he would stop complaining. I didn't know if that idea spawned from my mind or my jealousy, I still don't.

I was almost ready to climb into bed when I heard a famine voice ask for me just outside my door. It was Misaki's friend, Sakura.

"What are you doing here? Lights out was fifteen minutes ago."

"Have you seen Misaki?"

"No why?"

"She went to check on Hinata, and she hasn't come back."

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me "you should go and get some sleep; I'll go and find misa." Naturally if Misaki was look for Hinata, finding him would also mean finding her. Keeping this in mind, I stood on the grounds and said to myself "Alright, I'm a ravenous high school student to whom common sense is not so common. Where would I go?" the easiest answer was where ever the food was, that would be the storage room.

In the dark I came upon it, ivory shack near the edge of the property it's door secured by an iron latch. As I unclasped the door, I heard the boy talking to Misaki about wanting her and how he wished that she would see him more as a man. It was about then that I threw the door open to find the two of them sitting together on the floor. In a flash I pulled misa up and had her leave with me. Had she been blind I would have spilled his blood onto the floor, but Misaki was turned off by feats of violence and I had no desire to show her that side of me.

I dragged misa away from there; along the way she resisted, "let me go Takumi!"

"Not yet." I said.

"Where are taking me?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Why didn't it matter when you were with Hinata? Would you rather be with him in a confined space than be with me in the open?"

"No, not at all. I came upon him digging through the supply shack. I was reprimanding him when one of the monks came around and I did not want to get into trouble for his stupidity, so I hid with him and consequently we were locked in. It was all a misunderstanding."

We stopped just outside her cabin, I turned to her asked one more thing, "Then why did you start screaming the moment I pried you two from each other? Was that a misunderstanding?"

For this she had no answer.

Sakura opened the cabin door on the two of us, "Oh, Takumi. You found Misaki. Where was she?"

I kept my stare frozen onto her, "that's not important."

She looked up at my eyes, stunned that I would keep my discretion despite my temper at that moment.

"Good night, Misaki." I said as I walked past her.

...

It was the end of the third day and we were all to meet at the temple. I was looking forward to a nice quiet evening, but someone decided to have a confrontation with me. By someone, I of course mean Hinata.

"Takumi, can I have a word with you?"

"What is it you wish to say to me?"

"Why did you take Misaki away that night and did you hurt her?"

"If I did it would have only been her pride. And to answer your first question, I would rather she not be seen with you."

"I want Misaki and you're not going to stand in my way!"

"Then end me."

"What?" He was clearly not ready for that response.

"If she is that important to you then try to beat me in a fight, that is if you can beat me."

He assumed the stance of a fighter, "can you fight as well as you can talk?"

"The price, for that education, is substantial."

"Brace yourself, Usui Takumi!" he howled as he swung leg up in a kick, bring on unwanted attention. Again, I wanted to feel his blood on my hands but the one I loved was present. My father told me that if I could not fight then I should endure until I outlast my enemy. The fight wasn't long enough to even be called a real match. Misaki became bent out of shape and broke it.

Misa had taken the two of us underneath the night sky to lecture us about our behavior.

"What's wrong with you guys lately?! Why are you guys fighting any time you meet?!"

"We aren't fighting!" Contested the glutton. "This is just a passionate dialogue between men. Right, Takumi?"

"That's right, Mr. third rate."

"That's not my name! My name is Shintani Hinata!

"Oh, is that your name? You're a third-rate man, though…"

"No I'm not!"

"Aright, you're Mr. first rate at being annoying."

"I'm not annoying!"

Our argument had annoyed Misaki to the point that she screamed at us both, "You two need to shut up and reflect upon your actions!" she stormed back into the temple and left the two of us to sit outside until she saw fit.

The glutton began to swat at the bugs buzzing around him, "I'm going to get stung everywhere at this rate. I'll get so inflamed that I'll look like another person!"

Fortunately my kind does not attract misquotes, "Must be rough."

"Are you alright? There are a lot of mosquitoes." At that point in time I actually wondered if Misaki had not existed could the two of us become friends as opposed to rivals

"Aren't you happy to be popular, Mr. third rate? Among mosquitoes, that is."

"Stop with the third rate thing already!"

"You're going to get scolded by Prez if you make a fuss again." I was surprised that he became so silent at my words.

"Hey… do you…like Misaki? What I mean is… Are you two dating?"

The salt on my wounds came from his question, reminding me that I still do not have the one thing that I desire. "I wouldn't be this troubled if we were."

...

And then came the fourth day. We were relocated during a heavy rain storm the boys and girls separated from each other. The mistake in this arrangement was that the food was with the women. And men crave two things; women and food. This would push them to the edge it just a matter of time. I headed out before everyone else with the full intention of instigating, if need be. Treading through the mud and the rain I was remind how much I loved to wonder, but this was not a time for sentiment. I made my way to the girl's camp to warn them that they would be invaded by men other than myself.

Sakura then informed me that Misa had already taken off to foolishly lead the males away from the girls. I waited less than a heartbeat and took off again. Sprinting through the trees and the rain I spoke my vow through my gritted teeth, "no mercy, should harm befall her."

About a mile away, I came upon Misaki and Hinata fighting the rest of the boys off I wanted to jump in but there was something I needed to see. With my father's deadline now set I needed a continence plan in case I failed. From where I stood I took note of his ability to fight, therein lies my hidden hope, if I cannot have her then I will put my faith in Hinata to protect her, he was now both my opponent and my lifeline. A fools choice I know, but it was one that had to be made.

Two boys from the camp made their way past Misa and Hinata. I bolt into them asking, "what are you doing? Playing tag?" I knocked the both of them to the ground, "let me join the fun!" I looked down at the rest of the army with a piercing star,e "I'll be it then. And if you don't run, I will catch you." My partners stood beside me and not one boy stayed to fight against us.

After all that excitement, I requested a privet audience with Misaki in the forest. I needed truth, not softened truth, hard truth, the kind that you feel. And so I asked her about the glutton boy, "Is he special to you?"

"What?"

"Is he someone special to you?"

"There's nothing there. We were childhood friends, so I've spent more time with him than other guys, but…"

"Is that why you were so worried you couldn't take your eyes off him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…you're always watching him, right? You're worried about him aren't you?"

"Of course I am! He's a troublesome idiot! But…you are even more troublesome than him, you idiot."

That granted me peace the fact that she put me in the same league as him, meaning that the odds were still in my favor.

(Please leave a contribution in the little box

- birdhat from Labyrinth)

("...ooooorrrrr bread crust!"

-Hinata from Maid Sama)


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Though I was relieved to know that Misaki had not taken her eyes off of me, the pressures of my task had not lessened by much. This interloper was now just a small frustration, far less important than the soon coming deadline.

After lunch, I went into the student conference room before anyone was there. Partly to enjoy the silence but mostly to see Misaki. I was minding my own business reading a book and my mother spoke to me through the window on my right.

"My son? Can you hear me?"

I turned the page and said nothing

"Please talk to me."

"I would, but the words I want to say are not the same words you want to hear, mother."

"Surly you can understand the reasons for my choice."

"That I can, but I cannot just accept that you have impaired me with time constraints."

"Your father had half a day and then he knocked hours off just for sport, he still got me in the end."

"In the first place that was back in our world where anything went, in the second place he was allowed to come to you again. I have not been given any of these rights. So to quote father, what is the basis for your comparison?"

My mother cringed to hear those words ring in her ears for a second time. She regained her composer before she replied "Have you considered that the first was the reason for the second? You father did, he ever told you as much before you started this whole journey."

"And what if he is wrong and I never see her again?"

"Then she is not the one you need."

"But she is the only one I want."

"Then defeat the challenge of your father and I with victory." I took my eyes off of the book and looked at her shocked that she would actually tell me to challenge her so casually "Believe me when I say that I want you to be happy. I just don't want you to kill yourself in the process."

I heard the sound of footsteps in the hall "you should go, someone will be here soon."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, mother."

Just as she vanished, people poured in. Of course to me all that was worth watching was Misaki, all the others were faceless figures. I only had a few moments of nirvana, and then the glutton came in and ruined it all. We were both literately thrown out of the chamber by Misaki herself, almost brutally I might add.

On a day, much later in the week, I decided to watch Misaki, to be the silent one and hear her words and see her actions so I could know her thoughts on me. I thought that perhaps then I could speak to her more affectively because of that I went to see misa in a dress shirt and tie to draw more attention to myself. No, I'm not ashamed to show off to people.

It was another theme day over at maid latte, Magical Maids after a popular anime of the same name. The manager thought that it would drive more customers into the shop. Sadly this was true, the human men here were so easily attracted to short skirts and the idea of figments and not to the women themselves, have they regressed so much that they choose a drawn figure as opposed the figure of a woman herself.

Misaki came out from the backroom to great me, dressed in black and white with red accents around her waist and neck. Her favorite color in two of my favorite places. There was also a tint of red in her face when she beheld mine.

After I was seated she had one of her coworkers wait on me in her place. I was handed a menu that was made specifically for this day. On there I found the magical miracle parfait, which I then ordered.

After I had finished the treat, the manager, who highly respected my opinion, came forth "the girls in the kitchen wanted to hear your opinion."

I couldn't refuse sharing my thoughts "Use a pointed spoon when putting the _quenelles_ on top. I'm sure they'll get better with some practice. For this parfait, the frills around the rose decoration were nicely done. However I thought the sponge cake inside should be a little firmer."

She was floor at the quantity of my thoughts "that's quite a lot of opinions you have there."

"Shall I write them all down on a memo?"

She gave me her notepad and a pen. As I started to write, she asked "just who are you, Usui? You're not just another ordinary guy. That much I know."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She looked at me with her mind a puzzle.

"A certain someone has been calling me this, so just think of me as another perverted alien."

"I'm sorry; I can't bring myself to believe that you are nothing more than a gentleman, no matter what Misaki tells you."

"How did you know I was referring to her?"

"Because she is the only one you notice. You don't even glance at the other girls around. Frankly, I'm surprised that she doesn't know your intentions."

We both looked at her from across the room "She does, she just doesn't seem to care."

"She may be rough around the edges but she is still a woman." The manager said, looking down at me. "Don't give up on her."

"I refuse to." I said grinning at her.

Then the glutton came strolling in, he was made aware be misa herself about her employment at the shop and decided to pay her a visit. The two of us locked our eyes in a stare down. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"the better question is what are you doing here? This not an all-you-can-eat buffet."

He gave up the exchange when he saw Misaki casting fake spells "alaka-jam, alaka-pie,now you cannot tell a lie."

This spawned an idea in his head, he approached her and asked if she would cast a spell on him

"what spell would you like, master?"

"a spell to beat my rival."

"it's pointless to try and beat me with magic." Being the creature of magic that I am, I knew how to counteract magic and even the limits that magic possesses.

As I stood up to leave there was something different in misa's eyes "what's wrong?" I inquired.

"Have a safe trip, master." She said as she kneeled to me. She kneeled as if she knew my title back home. And then I walked out, unsure what to do next. Keeping my cool no longer seemed like a wise option. I heard the voices my mother, my father, even myself all screaming in unison "Damn my silence! I must know!"

I waited for Misaki in the back alley; hours flew by and didn't care. I needed to speak to her. Inside I could hear her and other discussing my social life almost themselves.

Soon after, she came out of the back door taking out the trash as she had always done "why are you here?" she asked as she glanced in my direction.

"Does my presence trouble you?"

"Yes. It's suspicious to hang out around here at this hour." Misaki averted her eyes from mine.

I reminded her of the irony that she was a sorceress with no spell for taking out the trash. To which, she replied nothing. "your face is really red, Misaki."

Those words revived her well "shut up!" she said hitting me with the garbage bag.

She walked past me, tossing the trash to the side. There was something alluring to me about how she stood in the moonlight. "it's rather cold tonight. Don't you feel cold? Wear a coat if you are going to be out at this hour."

"you sure like to worry about others don't you?"

"what's wrong with that!?"

"I planned to walk home like this but I felt like seeing you."

"don't you have friends?" the subject of her prior conversation had left a stain on her that misa needed to remove.

I came up behind her and asked "do I really look that lonely to you?"

She turned and looked to me realizing that I had heard what was said beforehand.

"So I would like to know the answer to that last question. Just what am I to you?"

Misaki tried to take a swing at me "shut up!"

Her fist married my palm as I caught it. "I wish you would be honest with yourself." I pulled her into my chest and held her tight as if I was afraid to let her go.

"let me go!" she said pushing against me. "this is sexual herasment!"

"alaka-jam, alaka-pie, now you cannot tell a lie." I hissed into her ear "I want you to tell me the truth. what am I to you?"

"you're not a magical girl." Her fist tightened in a gripping at my shirt. "how can you cast spells?"

"one day you'll know."

I knew then how close I was, but I still had so much to do before I could a end this correctly.

_(Quick Author's Note!_

_we (the author and editor) of this cross-over are overwhelmed and shocked by the fast growing popularity of this FanFic and want to thank you all for your support and kind words. The author T.C. Turner does wish to address the readers and fans to explain why he left out a few moments, found on youtube to see his face._

**_youtube dot com/watch?v=lyMWWP8w6vQ&feature= _**

_Sorry for the whispering, it was late when he filmed it!_

_Please let us know what you think!_

_Thank you very much again for your time, _

_Mandamoonrose and T.C. Turner) _

_Please leave comments and opinions in the box bellow! **:D!**_


End file.
